Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon: Short Stories
by NeroJove
Summary: Just a compilation of short stories and one-shots of some sorts, most of which containing the Reinako pairing as well as hints of MakoAmi at times, too.
1. Cherry Blossom Storm

A/N: So yeah, I decided to combine a whole bunch of my one-shots and short stories, since their growing amount was honestly getting too cluttered for me.

Disclaimer: If I had owned Sailor Moon rather than Takeuchi Naoko, Reinako would've been an official couple by the end of each adaptation and Mamoru would've been less of a jerk to Usagi in the Dark Kingdom arc.

* * *

Rei wanted to be ashamed of herself, she really had.

She knew her actions were despicable. Usagi and the others would surely be disgusted by her—no _hate_ her—for what she had done. Of course, it wasn't _all_ Rei's fault, had she she had not been so gorgeous. With her luscious blonde locks and bright baby blue eyes that had gleamed with mischievousness, maybe Rei wouldn't have thought her to be beautiful. Had she had not had such a positive, caring, and bubbly personality, maybe things would have turned out differently. It was okay for her to despise herself for what she's done, right? Everyone would eventually, once they found out. What she did was out of line, being completely unorthodox and taboo.

For Hino Rei had fallen in love with her best friend, the notorious Aino Minako.

Nevertheless, she could't bring herself to believe all the things that she hadn't wanted to believe whenever she was in the same room as Minako. Wherever they were together, Rei would feel her insides get giddy, her legs weaken, her face either burn or flush, and an indescribable happiness etch itself into her brain. Whenever Minako was mentioned, she'd feel her mouth upturn into an inevitable grim. Whenever Minako got with one of her new "boy toy of the week", she'd feel an extreme—almost deadly—jealousy.

But, alas, Rei would feel guilty afterwards. Minako wouldn't want a girl crushing on her, much less her best friend, so why even bother? Minako didn't deserve to have Rei crushing—or love, whatever one wanted to call it—on her. So why even bother?

She wanted Minako to go and stay at the same time. But whenever she was around, Rei would want her undivided attention. It terrified her; she never acted like this to anyone before, not even Kaidou, so what should she do? Should she run? _But that will result in probably never seeing Mina again._ She could always confront Usagi about it. _No, that would reveal my feelings; I can't do that. Maybe it would help if I consulted the Sacred Fire._

Rei clutched her broom tighter as she realized that the others—Minako included—nearing the pavilion of the Hikawa Shrine, right where she sweeping soundly. Once she caught sight of Minako though, she was shocked that she hadn't fallen over or dropped her broom due to her muscles—and maybe her mind—going numb.

"Hi Rei!" Usagi waved joyfully. "How are you doing?"

Rei smiled at her friends. She remembered vividly when she once had a crush on Usagi years ago, when they had first began waging battles against the Dark Kingdom. Usagi was the first person to ever attempt to truly befriend her and had showed her kindness and acceptance where others would have not. It had almost crushed Rei when Usagi had gotten with Mamoru, but after a while, her heart began wandering off. She had suddenly wanted to spend more time with Minako, or constantly noticed her as 'more than a friend material', the way she had once viewed Usagi—just multiplied a hundredfold, maybe even greater than that.

"So, Rei, I heard so you're having an exam soon. Are you planning to study for it?" Ami asked. "Because if you need any help, I'll be glad to tutor you."

"Can you tutor Usagi and me for our next test, Ami?" Minako asked excitedly.

Ami—being the poor soul she was at the moment—paled considerably. Her eyes went wide slightly, as if to say, _someone, help me. I can't handle tutor these two at the same time; I'll end up going insane and getting a horrible grade on my own exam from cell overload!_

"I'll tutor Mina," Rei said finally. "Of course, if I had to tutor Usagi—even alone—my brain would probably implode from her antics."

"What's that supposed to mean pyro?" Usagi demanded.

"It means that you rarely pay attention and put off all your work for last minute! How is Ami supposed to help someone who isn't trying?" Rei took a short intake of breath. "Usagi, as your friends, we want you to succeed."

Usagi bit back what she was about to say and lowered her head dejectedly, like a child being scolded after opening one present too many before Christmas Morning. It was almost ironic, because if Usagi were Christian or celebrated the holiday in any form, she probably would have. "You're right Rei, I'm sorry for snapping at you?"

"Woah, what has Rei done with our Usagi?" Makoto commented. "Usually she shoots something back and then they bicker back and forth."

"I don't know," Minako answered. "But you know what Joshua L. Liebman once said, "Wisdom is received when a person accepting life as full tension"."

Ami blinked. "I don't know whether to be shocked that you actually got that right or the fact that you were actually paying attention in our studies."

"This is unreal," Makoto breathed. "Mina actually got a proverb right for once."

"You're right," Usagi said. "This deserves a celebration; Mina do you want to go to the Crown Café for some ice cream?"

Minako nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, and it's all on Rei!"

"What?" Rei made a face. "Why do _I_ have to pay; why can't Mako or Ami pay?" Her voice turned to a mere grumble. "I swear; I'll be broke because of you two by the time I die."

"That's not a no I hear!" Minako said in a sing-song tone.

Suddenly, a young man with scruffy blonde hair and blue eyes, holding a bouquet of roses, approached them. He wore the Moto Azabu school uniform, and a small nervous smile. "Um, Ms. Rei?"

Rei turned and stared the young man down. "What do you want?"

"I w-was wondering if you'd like to become my girlfriend? I really like you and I really hope you'd accept." He handed her the bouquet.

She immediately recognized him. Watanabe Hideki was a third year middle school student that attended Mamoru's former school—Moto-Azabu—and due to that factor, she saw him frequently at the festivals where their schools came together; it could've also triggered his attraction to her.

Rei would've normally shot him down in a millisecond, but then she thought about it. Hideki was very handsome, and his looks were very similar to Minako's. She also knew that he was somewhat popular at his school, and athletic. This was her chance to be with someone like Minako and not be ashamed about it, Rei realized. A small smile tugged at her lips. "Alright, I'll become your girlfriend."

Minako looked as if someone had just killed her mother. Her face was pale, and her eyes looked as if they were full of sorrow, rejection, and shock.

"Would you mind if I took you out now?" Hideki asked smoothly.

"I don't mind at all." Rei shook her head. "Let's go after I change."

"All right," Hideki said as he grinned wolfishly, following her into the shrine rather than waiting outside for her to change.

Minako huffed and turned, storming off.

"She's upset," Usagi stated sadly. "Let's make sure she's okay."

"Right," Ami and Makoto both said in unison, following after their blonde friend eagerly, albeit not very cheerful.

* * *

Adjusting her big red ribbon and grumbling in discontent, Minako walked down one of the various sidewalks of the Juuban Azabu Prefecture with her friends lazily.

"Mina, are you alright?" Usagi asked. "You've been acting odd all day since that guy had asked Rei out and she accepted."

"Usagi's right, you haven't been yourself after that event," Ami agreed softly.

"Maybe she's jealous," Makoto stated bluntly. "I mean, she practically has all the symptoms of a girl in love."

"I got it now!" Usagi said triumphantly. "Mina must have had a crush on that boy Rei is going out with!"

"I swear Usagi," Makoto said as she face palmed. "I have a feeling it's not just math or English you're horrible at."

"What?" Usagi tilted her head to the side innocently. "Isn't Mina well . . . straight?"

Minako averted her gaze to the ground, oddly silent.

"Wait Mina, you're _gay_?" Usagi inquired, nearly tripping over herself as she did such. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"She probably was terrified of what you'd think of her," Ami answered for Minako as if it were her own response, as if she had her own secret. "And besides, her crush on Rei was probably one of the largest factors involved in her silence."

"You like Rei?" Usagi hollered. "What have I been missing out on?"

"Mina, how about we got spy on them?" Makoto suggested. "And see how it goes? Who knows, maybe their date will end badly and you'll still have a chance?"

"I just want her to be happy," Minako said finally. "But, spying sounds fun."

"Alright," the others all replied simultaneously.

And they had all failed to notice the slight break in their distraught friend's voice.

* * *

Rei was unamused as Hideki led her through the streets hand in hand. She felt no attraction towards him at all, maybe for the fact that he looked like Minako; but that was probably it.

"So," Hideki began awkwardly. "What do you like to do Rei?"

"I like fire-reading and spending time with my friends," she answered, attempted to force her thought to _not_ travel to Minako while she was on her date. " _Zazen_ is also an enjoyable activity to do as well."

"So, who do you like to do?" he asked slyly, most likely in an attempt to be for better terms, a humorous perverted comedian.

"Not you," Rei replied dryly. She knew that her friends were undoubtedly spying on her in the nearby bushes excitedly, although she didn't quite understand the horrified look on Minako's face after she had accepted Hideki's love proposal.

Suddenly, a scream tore through the streets and a black-skinned Youma from the shadows of a building appeared to terrorize the citizens of Tokyo. It was of a human physique, with long spiky jet black hair, narrowed golden eyes, long vampire-like fangs, a black Greek _chiton_ , ram horns sprouting from its head, and extended talons.

"Damn it!" Rei shouted and ducked as the Youma spit acid in her direction. "Why now of all times!"

"Venus Crystal Power—"

"Mercury Crystal Power—"

"Jupiter Crystal Power—"

"Moon Cosmic Power—"

"—Make Up!"

Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter all jumped to protect Rei from the Youma's offense.

"Took you long enough!" Rei grumbled. She looked around and saw Hideki hiding behind a sign for a nearby shop.

"Coward," she scoffed. "Now hurry up and finish this thing guys!"

"Alright!" they all chorused.

Another acid offense—notwithstanding _much_ more powerful—was sent spiraling in Rei's direction.

Her eyes went wide as she attempted to jump out of the way, but the attack was going at an extraordinary speed and was all to close for a mere human to dodge; if she was Sailor Mars at that moment, then maybe she would be able to move out of the way sucessfully.

Being the closest to her location, Venus took the hit.

The acid ate away at her uniform, revealing a nasty bloodied burn spread across the flat of her stomach; the only way she survived was obviously due to her Sailor Soldier enhancements, without them, she'd probably be dead by then.

Rei went to catch Venus as she began to fall back, no doubt from the Youma's recent attack.

"You bastard!" Jupiter shouted at the beast, glaring intensely. "Jupiter Oak Revolution!"

Moon and Mercury both took it as their cues to attack as well, and soon the Youma was no more than a thick pile of golden sand.

"Dusted!" Moon shouted triumphantly, but then her face fell as she remembered her friend's condition.

"Why did you do that Mina?" Rei demanded, her voice breaking all to slightly to reveal the smallest traces of deep concern rather than pure anger. "You are such an idiot!"

"Because," Venus replied, weakly flashing her an all too familiar grin and reaching gloved hand to caress her pale cheek. "I care about you too much."

"Stop acting like you're dying in some cheesy romance film." Rei held the hand that had been caressing her cheek. "But, you really care about me so much to take an attack for me?"

"Yeah," Venus replied, leaning up to capture Rei's lips. "I do."

"I see." Hideki walked out of his hiding spot somberly. "I guess I never really had a chance to compete against Sailor Venus, did I?"

Jupiter nodded, a small grin flashing across her face despite the situation. "Like hell you didn't!"

"Jupiter, language!" Mercury scolded.

"Sorry Mercury," a red-faced Jupiter laughed nervously whilst rubbing the back her neck.

"I'm going to let you go, so you can be with her." Hideki stared at Rei one last time before walking away with his head down.

* * *

Minako held onto her arm grinning madly. She had been charged from the hospital a mere weeks ago, with bandages tied around her wounds.

Rei smiled and stared at the blonde affectionately. She had known long before that she had loved Minako, and had been ashamed of herself, but ever since she found out that she had felt the same and that it had been okay to feel that way that they did, life the past few months had been pure bliss.

Rei leaned down to bring Minako's lips to her own. If there was something that she was certain of, it had to be that she'd never stop loving her and find her in the next life and the one after that.

 _Aishiteru Mina, always._

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys all enjoyed this! Please remember to rate and review!

I feel bad for Hideki though, he had finally mustered up the courage to ask a girl he liked out, then he was attacked by a Youma, and afterwards his girlfriend of only half an hour started making out with Sailor Venus like her life depended on it. Poor guy.

As always, according to my knowledge of the Japanese language, _Ashiteru_ can be translated into the phrase "I love you".

Roughly, _Zazen_ is seated zen meditation.


	2. Minako's Melancholy

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Sailor Moon and make Reinako canon, I cannot. All rights of Sailor Moon are reserved to Takechi Naoko. However, this current plot belongs to me. Any characters, places, or events are purely coincidental or historical.

So now that that's over with, enjoy the story!

* * *

Minako watched the bitter cold snowflakes fall gracefully outside her bedroom window. She had loved the winter season ever since she was little; it was just so magical and beautiful.

 _Two innocent children, both snug in winter coats, laughed as they had a fierce snowball fight._

Yes, winter was also the season that she had met the mysterious Hino Rei in when they were in their final year of kindergarten, before they had become Sailor Soldiers. It pained Minako that the shrine maiden hadn't remembered their prior friendship years ago; Minako had plenty of photos and memories to confirm it, too.

 _A young Minako took boredom and exhaustion induced turn down a narrow hallway in the famed T*A Academy—that happened to also supply kindergarten classes, in which she had attended.. She immediately his behind the corner and watched a the conversation of a group of girls—a few years older than herself—surrounding a small raven haired-girl._

" _I wonder where Hino is going off to, maybe to go off and make up people's deaths?" one sneered._

" _I don't make up people's deaths; I can't change them or the future!" the raven haired girl argued. "I wouldn't be shocked if you did though, Watanabe."_

" _Well, it's obvious psychics don't exist!" another girl said._

" _Yeah," a third agreed. "They're just little girls trying to get all the attention, fame, and money all for themselves. They're so selfish and cheap."_

" _But_ _—"_

" _Leave her alone!" Minako cut her peer's comeback. "I'm sure she has an amazing gift, and doesn't need meanies like you to make fun of her about it!"_

" _You're in on the act too, Aino?" Watanabe asked boredly. "Do us all a favor and leave, we don't need to be in the presence of blonde-headed idiots, either."_

" _I can sense it in her aura; she's anything_ but _stupid," the raven-headed child stated._

" _I'm bored, let's go." Watanabe turned and left with her lackeys flanked at each of her sides, almost like bodyguards._

" _Thank you," the girl said quietly._

 _Minako smiled at the other girl's sincerity and flashed her a brilliant grin. "I'm Aino Minako, the Goddess of Awesomeness!"_

" _I'm Hino Rei," Rei introduced. "The So-Not-Buying-Minako's-Goddess-Act Mascot."_

 _Minako laughed wholeheartedly as the they chatted away, hitting it off instantly._

She smiled briefly at the memory of which she and Rei had met for the first time. It had just hit Minako recently that the shrine maiden was _so_ much more calmer and _way_ less irritated back then, maybe it was the combination Usagi and her air-headed personalities put together. Putting them together was never a good idea, especially when they mimic movements; neither was that.

Minako clutched a fluffy orange pillow to her chest at the thought of the raven-haired girl, sending her diary—yes she had a _diary_ —down to the floor, opening to a random page. If Minako were honest, she had been crushing on Rei for a few years now, and it had been approximately a year since they had defeated Galaxia. And yes, the great "Goddess of Love and Beauty" was bisexual, a fact in which she had come in terms with a while ago, especially after meeting Haruka and Michiru.

 _An eight-year old Minako had stared at Rei in awe. "The fire is telling you that I'm going to help save the world?"_

 _Rei nodded. "Who knows, maybe you'll become a superhero or something?"_

 _Minako grinned lopsidedly and posed, much like Sailor Moon would do in the future. "Yeah, I am the Pretty Suited Soldier in a Sailor Suit, Sailor Venus, and in the name of epic-ness, I shall punish you!"_

" _More like Sailor Hyperactive," Rei grumbled. "But why Venus and the speech?"_

 _Minako shrugged. "I don't know, it just came to me."_

 _Rei turned her attention to the fire. "Maybe—"_

Minako couldn't remember how the rest of the conversation went. She hugged the pillow tighter. That was eerily similar to a future speech that Sailor V and Sailor Moon would both eventually say in the future, and her Sailor Soldier alias as well. Was she having flashbacks or random memories of the Silver Millennium back then, too?

Slurred speech and the opening and slamming of a door broke Minako out of her thoughts. Shortly after she had turned fourteen, her father had began drinking—eventually becoming an alcoholic. He had a lot of stress from his job and some from her mother, maybe sneaking out more to fight Youma had caused him to finally turn to alcoholism.

" _I will give you one last love fortune, V; you will always chose your duty over love." Ace lost his grip and fell from the building to his death._

Minako grimaced. Would she always chose duty over romantic, friendly _and_ family love; her parents, friends—and Rei? She couldn't turn her back on her duty, on Usagi, her best friend. At least Rei and the others could relate to her devotion—they all loved Usagi as much as she did—but her parents could never understand.

"Minako?" Yoshiro—her father—called.

Minako pulled the blankets up higher. Her father's temper while he was drunk also was much worse; any wrong move would probably result in some sort—whether verbal, mental, or physical—form of abuse, which had started months before. "I'm upstairs!"

Briefly hearing footsteps creek up the wooden staircase, she jumped out of bed and studied her outfit. Minako was sure her father would be okay with her white t-shirt with an orange collar and short sleeves, blue sweatpants, and the red band that tied some of her long blonde hair back in place of her casual ribbon.

"Why were you upstairs?" Yoshiro asked in his drunken stupor. "Were you planning on sneaking off again?"

Minako shook her head. "No sir, it's just really late and I have school tomorrow." She would have to tread carefully and watch the wording and expression she chose for the conversation, in fear of a beating.

"What's this?" Yoshiro picked up a book that he had conveniently been stepping on—her diary.

Minako paled. If he opened to the page that was about Rei, well, she would be the pure definition of _screwed_.

Her father thumbed the pages, licking his lips through the process. Then, he suddenly stopped, and his facial expression contorted into something Minako recognized quite clearly. It was the face that Rei made whenever she talked about the "new boy toy of the week", or when Makoto heard about someone who has cheated or harmed another; it was one of disgust mixed with some anger.

"What is this?" Yoshiro demanded, pointing to the page that had a few paragraphs and a picture of her and Rei with three or four little hearts around it. "You're one of _them_?"

Minako looked down. "T-that was one of my friend's books."

"And what's this about you being Sailor Venus?" he slurred, blatantly ignorant her previous remark.

As if on cue, her mother wandered into the room to see what the commotion was about, with Artemis stealthily maneuvering around her behind.

"What's going on?" Kimiko asked warily.

Artemis gave a Minako a concerned, 'You- _So_ -Did-Write-About-The-Sailor-Soldiers-in-Your-Diary' look.

"Look at this honey," Yoshiro suggested, and went to his wife to analyze the diary's revealing content that he just had.

Kimiko concerned face fell ito one of horror. "You were Sailor V and Sailor Venus, and your friend Rei is Sailor Mars?"

 _Minako, you idiot!_ Artemis practically face palmed in the doorframe.

Minako bit her bottom lip. This wasn't good, she had to think fast or face the consequences. Well, at least her parent's didn't know Usagi's identity as Sailor Moon and the Princess. Her hand shot out to grasp her transformation stick in an attempt to hide it. "Uh, yeah, in the Sailor V video game!"

"What's this Minako?" Kimiko firmly ripped the transformation stick from her daughter's hands.

Yoshiro scowled deeply as he sloppily unbuckled his belt and got it hastily prepared for a—Minako guessed it—beating. "You lied to us about being a Sailor Soldier, and you have a crush on a _girl_ ; that deserves quite a disciplinary lesson."

 _Papa is just drunk,_ Minako reminded herself, just as a belt made contact with her cheek and a pained yelp tore from her throat.

* * *

"What do you want Usagi?" Rei asked over the phone in her bedroom, adorned in her school uniform and a small aggravated frown splitting across her lips.

" _I think something is wrong with Mina_ ," Usagi replied worriedly. " _She was going to meet me at the arcade after we ate dinner, but she never showed up_."

"It's already midnight Usagi, I'm sure she got grounded or something!" Rei exclaimed. "That is usual for her, after all."

" _Aren't you worried about her? I would go but I got grounded and Mommy won't believe that Mina is in trouble, so she let me call you so you can go and check on up on her_ ," Usagi said.

"Alright," Rei grumbled unintelligently and hung up the phone. She stood threw on a black unzipped hoody and scarf, then bolted from the Hikawa Shrine. _Mina, you better be alright._

* * *

Minako's parents had left the house to "talk" hours ago after the whole incident. She hadn't gotten away easily those, she had cuts and bruises all over her body from the belt and slaps she got from her father. Her mother had seemed pained when it happened, but didn't stop him—there was nothing she could do to snap him out of it due to his drunken stupor, anyway.

"Mina, are you alright?" Artemis asked, cuddled in her lap. He had kept asking that question to every five minutes, and for the thought given, she was grateful; it just happened to be a _tad bit_ annoying.

"I'm fine Arty, no need to worry! I had worst wounds as Sailor V and Venus, so I can handle a measly beating." Minako winked and gave her signature 'V' sign, then winced.

"You are clearly _not_ alright Mina!" Artemis raised his voice. "We're getting you some sort of medical attention!"

She shook her head and went to say something, but was interrupted by the knocking of the door. Minako climbed down the timber staircase weakly.

"Mina, are you home?"

She heard Rei's voice call and instinctively opened the door. "Um, hi Rei."

Rei jumped to her side and stared at her friend's pale skin that had been marred by bruises and cuts, wide-eyed. "Mina, what happened?"

Minako felt a frown tug at her lips. "It's nothing I can't handle, Rei; I can deal with it."

"It isn't _nothing_ Mina!" Rei argued valiantly. "Someone hurt you!"

 _I can't get Papa in trouble._ Minako's frown deepened. "It doesn't hurt."

"I'm getting you to some sort of doctor _now_ , and that's final!" Rei ordered, picking up her blonde friend bridal style, being cautious to prevent any further wounds.

"Rei . . ." Minako murmured and blushed profusely.

Suddenly, her father stormed in. "Your mother and have talked and—"

Rei noticed the blood on his hands, and her amethyst eyes immidiately narrowed dangerously. "He did this?"

Minako hesitated slightly, then nodded her head slowly.

Rei merely scowled silently, staring at the drunken man with pure hatred only imminent in her gaze.

"Y-you're that girl," Yoshiro stuttered. "You turned my daughter into one of _them_!"

 _He's drunk_ , Rei thought briefly as she came to the realization. "There's nothing wrong with Mina."

"But she's one of _them_!" Yoshiro shot back.

"One of what?" Rei raised a curious brow.

Minako became nervous. What if her father spilled the spleens about her crush. _Or was it beans?_

"Alright, she's a _lesbian_ because you!" he growled loudly.

Rei's eyes widened as she put the pieces together. Minako had a crush on her? For how long did she have it? Would it affect their duty to Usagi? Rei mentally laughed at the thought. _No, Mina would never chose love over our duty to Usagi, and neither would I._

Minako felt as if her world had shattered. Rei was going to hate her and their friendship was going to be destroyed, she just knew it.

 _W-where did he get that?_ Minako froze as her father pulled a gun. He aimed it at Rei, who was shielding her bravely.

"If you die, then she will be free!" Yoshiro said. "I will kill Mars, then Venus!"

"He's not your father Mina!" Rei revealed. "He's a Youma!"

"You finally caught on; it was so hard to keep that act up without breaking out into fits of laughter," Yoshiro laughed insanely. "Of course you were easy to trick for months, your real father is in some hospital in Kyoto sleeping peacefully, _Venus_ ; he has been for months."

Rei raised her transformation stick. "Mars Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

Sailor Mars grabbed Minako's hand and led her up staircase. "Get to safety, I'll deal with the Youma, _alone_."

"No way!" Minako shook her head. "We're both Sailor Soldiers and in it together!"

"But he has a gun," Mars explained. "Trust me, alright Mina?"

Minako went to protest valiantly, but was silenced by Mars' lips pressing against her own.

"I'm sorry Mina," she whispered before bolting from the room to face the Youma.

"Rei . . ." Minako pressed a finger to her lips. She turned and began rummaging through her closet, as if she were looking for something. "Well if Sailor Venus can't help, then maybe someone else can."

* * *

Sailor Mars was thrown into the wall by Youma Yoshiro, who had eight long plant vines sprouted from his back, newly grown fangs, ruby red eyes, and a green tint to his skin. She wiped away some of the blood that fell from the corner of her mouth. "I won't give up."

"Oh really?" Yoshiro raised a brow. "Then how come I'm winning?"

Mars frowned. "You're not."

"I am, now Plant Lightning Strike!" Yoshiro sent his vines—now electrically charged—whistling in her direction.

Mars paled and squeezed her eyes shut. There was no way she could move, much less dodge the oncoming attack.

" _We'll protect the princess and survive the final battle, Venus. I swear on my life that those Earthlings won't touch the ones I love as long as I have breath in my body!" Princess Mars declared as she ran her fingers through Princess Venus' long blonde locks._

" _But, you said the vision you had—" Venus began._

" _Looks like you're the one conflicted about my visions this time," Mars cut her companion off with a bitter chuckle. "Don't lose hope my love, it doesn't look good on you."_

 _Venus turned so that she was facing Mars. "I guess you're right, about this and the switching roles part; that was my line!"_

 _Mars laughed and leaned down so that their lips were only centimeters apart. "I try."_

 _And then their lips were touching._

Mars came out of the memory. She often heard that one's life passes by in flash before death, or _past lives_ in her case. She had been dealing with the memories of the Silver Millennium flooding back in waves every other night after the battle with Galaxia, which had been weeks ago; peace apparently, didn't like her or friends very much.

Suddenly, a crescent boomerang gadget stopped the attack in a flash seconds before it hit Mars. She adverted her gaze her savior's direction and her eyes widened at who it was.

"I am the Pretty Soldier in a Sailor Suit, Sailor Venus! Codename: Sailor V!" Sailor V shouted and struck a pose. "And harming those who are innocent and fight to protect is unforgivable! Crescent Beam!"

Mars took it as an incentive to go on the offensive. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

The attacks melded together and obliterated the Youma brutally, to the point where even the golden dust that were normal remnants wasn't even present.

V had tears in her eyes. "Papa . . ."

Mars immediately went up to the distraught girl and enveloped her in a comforting embrace, stroking her hair rhythmically. "Mina, we know where you're _real_ father is, and we'll get him back; I promise."

"I heard and saw everything," Kimiko stated flatly, appearing from out of the shadows. "I can't say I hate you Minako, but I need time to adjust to _everything_."

Sailor V ran up into her mother's arms. "I love you too Mama."

Sailor Mars watched the reunion from a distance, and a feint smile began to grace her lips. _Mina as insufferable as you may be, you're still truly amazing._

* * *

"You're kidding, you _so_ did not go through that Mina!" Usagi sputtered dramatically.

"I am not!" Minako shot back, holding Rei's hand. They were outside of the Hikawa Shrine on a day after school. It had been a few days since the incident, and since she and Rei became an item. "I'm not lying, right Rei?"

Rei nodded quickly. "I was there."

"Wow, Mina has Rei whipped big time," Makoto snickered.

"Mako, that was rude," Ami scolded.

Makoto's face went red under the genius' gaze. "I-I'm sorry."

"And she claims that _I'm_ whippped," Rei scoffed.

Minako hugged Rei's arm tightly. "If that's true, can I have these new pair of shoes that just came out a few weeks ago."

"But those are really expensive!" Usagi enthused. "It took my whole monthly allowance plus Mamo's help to get them!"

Minako gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Rei groaned. "My poor wallet!"

* * *

A/N: How did you guys like it? This took me like _forever_ to write, so please remember to rate and review!

Kindergarten does exist in Japan by the way; it begins at age three or four. Kindergarten may be optional, but many young children still choose to attend anyway.


	3. Each One's Elegy

A/N: This is a revised version of my original short story _,_ _Each One's Elegy_ and promptly replaces it, as it is of better quality.

Disclaimer: All rights to Sailor Moon are reserved for Takeuchi Naoko, however I believe that the Sera Myu is funded by Toei Animation, where the song this is based on comes from.

* * *

The difference between luck and the set reality of things are two completely different concepts that could be easily controversial in debates. I, for one, believe that they are equally balanced to create the outcome of any given positive or negative situation. Of course, many other factors could easily interfere with this theory and belief, but it is most set in stone when faced with the success and failures of the famed and invisible of the past repeated history itself.

For example, the act of deceiving could play a role in the warring of fate. If one were to deceive, they would negatively tamper with the complicated strings and gears of intwined destiny; one such consequence would definitely be karma, if not a death penalty by whatever divine beings in existence for what treason had been committed. As one may not thing, oddly, that isn't even of much relevance in the case of the unlucky Tsukino Usagi.

Her case involves that of terrible grief, anger, and hatred. But one must ask themselves, do those emotions alone decide the strength and ability to defeat opponents? The answer is quite debatable in terms of controversy, and there is no proof for the solution. But, the most important ponder is, will it decide on whether the said person will succeed or fail without consequence and immediately come out with no battle wounds as portrayed in media and literature. As I stated previously, the answer is much unclear, but perhaps the tale of the one and only Tsukino Usagi and her five beloved friends—otherwise identified as comrades in arms to the random unsuspecting civilian viewer—could hopefully help us decipher our undesired conflict of choice.

~0~

"So, we're going to face Galaxia tomorrow evening?" Ami asked curiously. "Are we truly prepared for the battle, as it might be tough?"

Makoto grinned lopsidedly, although it quickly commenced to transform into a warning frown. "Even if we're not ready completely just yet, we'll still pound Galaxia's face in; I—we won't _ever_ let her lay a finger on Usagi!"

Minako nodded hesitantly. She couldn't allow them to realize how terrified was, which was well expected given their current predicament, but she was their leader; she was meant to be the path of light in their surrounding darkness. She couldn't be the one to fail on them and give in to her orthodox fear; it was her duty as a best friend and leader.

"We need to be cautious to where we tread with our actions though," Ami warned. "We can't afford to be cocky or reckless; it may lead to our downfall."

Rei nodded. Her facial expression was sunken, as if she were feeling the same grim emotions as Minako currently was at the moment . "Ami is right, we do need to be careful. I don't have the best feeling about our future battle, though."

"We need to protect Usagi at all times." Minako grimaced. She wouldn't allow emotions to interfere with her duty to Usagi, even if it meant mentally and emotionally eating her down in the process; it was forbidden for a leader to do the opposite of such a deed. "Even if it costs us our own lives, understood, everyone?"

"Right!" they all chorused simultaneously. Their tones were peppy, but they concealed a deep rooted fear that she had just realized then that they all shared together.

But Minako couldn't seem to shake off the odd feeling that something horrible was going to happen during the battle, and there would be nothing that she could do about it.

~0~

Usagi never realized the grief that she would feel after entering the battle. She had already lost Mamoru to Galaxia, and she didn't need to lose anyone else to her, either.

But alas, it had happened against her very will and to her extreme shock and grief.

The beams of light from their enemy hit an unsuspecting group of Sailor Guardians brutally, sending them flying back.

"Everyone!" Usagi shouted desperately. She felt as if she wanted to die right there on the spot. Without her friends and Mamoru, there was practically no known reason for her to continue on living painfully. Of course, she would miss Makoto's cooking and Ami's tutoring, but that wasn't the major reason she was feeling that way; it wasn't at all.

Usagi knew that she was going to terribly miss her friend's support the most; she would long for their company and kind—a lot of the times, strict, in Rei's specific case—ways they treated her. She'd miss the way Minako managed to cheer everyone up when she herself could not and the time they'd chat over the newest idol. She'd miss Makoto's sisterly nature and Ami's caring practices. In a nutshell, she'd miss everything about her friends, including their flaws; she'd do anything to keep them far away from death's door.

The tears began to unwittingly brim in the corners of her eyes. Then, there was Usagi's already deceased lover, Mamoru. He had be murdered on the way to America for Harvard University in Massachusetts. It caused her heart to throb in agony whenever she thought of him. They were destined to marry and have a daughter in the future, then live for hundreds to thousands of years; it wasn't supposed to end in untimely death! She shook her head in denial. It couldn't end like that; it just couldn't!

Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus stared at their friend, all lying on the ground and wounded. Their faces were marred with terror and sorrow, but they all held courageous semi-smiles for Usagi; they had to be brave for her, and alone for her they would.

"Why did you do this?" Usagi asked, fighting back tears. Seeing her friends like that had only caused her more heartache; it was beginning to eat away at her very being and become increasingly overwhelming as the time ticked by far too slowly for anyone's tastes.

Mercury smiled through the pain. "We were all born to love you, Usagi. Through you, we can all live, even after death; that's why."

Usagi took a deep breath. "But, I can't live without you, everyone!"

"We devoted our lives to you long ago, Usagi." Venus stated sadly. She stared at her friend's grief stricken face as she spoke. "We care too much about you to let you die that easily, Usagi."

"But—" Usagi argued, tears spilling from her already watery eyes. Her heart was cracking ruthlessly, like a glass cup quickly shattering when coming in contact with an equally tough diamond surface; there was just more meaning behind it involved. "—I won't let you all die; I can't go on without you, you're all my most precious friends!"

"The time has come." Mars attempted to stand up, but instead she fell onto her knee, causing a sickening crack to echo across the surrounding dark corridors of the grim throne room that they were in. "I'm sorry Usagi, but destiny has come to greet us. But at least, we were able to protect you in the end, right guys?"

The others nodded weakly in agreement. Their wounds had seemed to had only gotten worse, and they looked paler and weaker as sped by.

"The only one who has to survive in all this chaos," Jupiter started frailly. "Is you."

As if on cue, they all fell in unison with a thud, the life leaving their lives almost instantly, with maybe the exception of one of them.

"Please," Mercury begged through a quiet—albeit terribly pained—plea. "Live on, for us."

Then she collapsed, finally dead.

Usagi soon fell onto her knees due to the black sorrow that had laid upon her grieving heart. The pain that she was feeling was indescribable, like she was experiencing the emotions of Princess Serenity as she had witnessed Prince Endymion die to protect her all over again, except multiplied by a hundredfold.

"Princess . . ." Sailor Pluto appeared from seemingly out of nowhere with her Garnet Rod raised. Her face was sullen but accepting, as if she had realized their fate long before any this had even begun to unfortunately commence. "Can you hear me?"

Usagi turned her head in her friend's direction weakly. She felt a shimmer of hope appear to her like the wonderful and relieving messiah that it always was to Earth's unaware and aware residents,and perhaps even beyond; maybe it _was_ possible to fir everyone to survive after all. "Setsuna . . . is that you, or am I just seeing things?"

"I spent all my existence alone guarding time," Pluto continued solemnly, speaking from the inner depths of her heart.

"You all spoiled me," Usagi murmured. "You all watched over me with your kindness and love."

"But after I met you and Small Lady, I learned what friendship and love was. I learned that no matter what happens, even if the cosmos fall, love is still eternal." Pluto's eyes suddenly went wide as she fell from an attack, ending her life quickly.

Usagi's eyes squeezed shut as her body went numb. "Even though it's goodbye, even though I wanted to spend more time with you all, Ami, Mako, Mina, Rei, Mamo, Setsuna, I can't. Why?"

Galaxia and her remaining minions—the revived Four Kings of Heaven—merely laughed cruelly.

Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn appeared instantly, and like Pluto, seemingly of nowhere.

"What happened?" Uranus demanded. She definitely appeared to be tough—there was no certain doubt among its spectators about that—but there were cracks that showed the desperation and fear past her mask that she normally kept extraordinarily well hidden behind enigma. "What happened to everyone; are they all . . . dead?"

"Pluto!" Neptune shouted to her unresponsive ally. "They're gone . . ."

"This is unforgivable," Saturn state coolly and aimed her Silent Glaive at their enemy. "Forgiveness is not an option for Galaxia, only death for her in inevitable."

"Fools!" Galaxia boomed and sent a deadly attack in the Outers' direction. "Now you die!"

The Outer Sailor Soldiers soon fell limp after the attack hit them simultaneously, and they all let out a noticeably silent agonized yelp; it evidently told of the intense physical pain they were experiencing, but also hints of the emotional pain as well.

She had reached out to them in a desperate move, but had failed miserably. It was as of fate had something against her, as if it were the cruelest and kindest thing to exist; it had given her Mamoru and her precious friends, but had taken them away all the same.

"Everyone!" Usagi shouted desperately. "Don't go!"

Then the most terrifying, heartbreaking, bloodcurdling scream tore from her throat whilst a powerful entrancing white light filled the area, cocooning Usagi completely and blinding her enemies for as long as it stayed.

Afterwords, Eternal Sailor Moon stood staring down Galaxia, with the most hateful expression she had ever worn in her lifetime. Not even Princess or Neo-Queen Serenity themselves have ever held such an expression of hate, grief, pain, and coldness all wrapped in one directed at a person, much less the ultimately kind, forgiving—even to past enemies—and cheery Tsukino Usagi we all knew and loved like everyone else that knew of her.

For this was the first time that she had transformed into her most powerful state not out of love, but pure, undeniable hatred. Usagi had never felt these invading foreign feelings before, but she didn't particularly care at the moment; the hate managed to lend her a one-track mind forced the undesired interaction and situation above all.

But, she wasn't Princess Serenity. She wasn't going to commit suicide after losing everything she held dear. She wouldn't give up. She would fight until the end, until her body finally gave into exhaustion or even death itself! She'd certainly bring them back! They couldn't be gone just yet; she heavily relied on them for pure divine happiness with every fibre of her being.

With that last thought in mind, she charged at her enemy, ready to bring her love and dearest friends back no matter what the costs were. They were her best friends, they people she cared about more than life itself; they couldn't be gone. They weren't dead, and she'd bring them back to the living realm; no one was ever going stop her.

Never.

 _Aishiteru, everyone._

~0~

Now, one would wonder if the inner strength of pure unbridled sorrow, anger, and hate would rise among all circumstances against poor Tsukino Usagi—Sailor Moon, if you will. We can never be sure for definite, but we may always have a seed of hope planted in our minds that allow us to believe in the best, and look up to divine idols as children before relying on our own abilities and accepting life's compromise. But, I shall ask this question once again—as it still remains unanswered—will our beloved Tsukino Usagi triumph over all the evils of Chaos, or be scorned into the punishment of the pits of despair and the disappointedly unwanted defeat?

* * *

A/N: Well that was . . . rather grim.

So anyway, how did you guys like it? Reviews are highly appreciated!

~NeroJove


	4. Mars Reiko

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Sailor Moon; Takeuchi Naoko does. If I did, however, Rei and Minako would have been an established couple by the end of the manga.

* * *

Hino Rei had never particularly fond of idols growing up; in fact, she never had truly cared for them until her father had turned her into one. "If you become a popular idol and support me as a politician, then maybe I'll get even more support; so do it," he had said two years ago, when she had been fourteen. Of course, being the naïve teen she had been at the time, she had agreed blindly.

Rei had regretted that decision greatly. Becoming an idol was a terrible mistake; it was stressful, annoying, and most people just wanted to become her friend and lover just because of her status. She hated it all. And because of her popularity, it had been impossible for her to continue her time as a shrine maiden as frequently as she used to without being in fear of the press or mobs of fans.

She ran a hand through her long raven hair in her dressing room. A pile of letters was stacked on a table. Of course, Hino Rei never exactly enjoyed getting declarations of love in every two letters out of three; she found it pitiful to fall in love with someone one never met, really.

"Ms. Rei, someone is here to speak with you," a shaggy haired young man—known as Kumada Yuuichiro—said.

"Alright, let him in," Rei agreed. She knew that she had probably looked bored out of her mind, but by her tone, that much was evident already.

A man wearing an expensive business suit entered just as Yuuichiro left. "It is such an honor to meet the famed Mars Reiko."

"Please call me Rei." Rei forced herself to smile. "Who are you?"

"I am Shittenou Jadeite," he said smoothly. "I was hoping you'd like to sign with Dark Kingdom Records. We have a few other idols signed with us, but you'd definitely be an idol worth gaining."

Rei sensed something off about his aura; it flickered with deceit and . . . _lust_? "I'm afraid I can't."

"Alright then, have a good day, Mars Reiko." Jadeite spun on his heels and left the area with a forming scowl.

Rei sighed and leaned back, her stress causing her to speak to no one in particular. "If there is anything I hate more than a man's idiotic nature, it has to be being a damned idol."

* * *

"Mina, come look at this!" Tsukino Usagi squealed in delight. "Mars Reiko's new album has just come out yesterday, and she's going to sing a live concert right here in Juuban!"

"Really . . .?" Aino Minako blinked twice. "How come I never knew this? I mean, she's my all-time favorite idol!"

"I guess school must've gotten to you." Kino Makoto leaned back, a brief smile smile pulling on her lips. "We did have a test yesterday, after all."

"Which you all better have studied for," Mizuno Ami said. "I've been tutoring you three at the same time for months, you all _better_ not come back with a horribly low score."

They all cowered in fear in response to Ami's dark threatening—and with out a doubt, absolutely terrifying—gaze.

* * *

Rei adjusted her T*A academy uniform under her leather jacket. It had been odd for her manager to plan a concert in her native prefecture, of course, Artemis had never truly been completely predictable. She placed a pair of sunglasses to conceal her eyes.

The Crown Café seemed like a nice place to take a break, so she decided to do just that.

As Rei entered the said place, her ears perked up at the sound of excited voice—of girls her own age.

"—On other news," A blonde bun-headed girl seemingly attempted to change the current subject nervously. "I heard that Mars Reiko is going to start a band called "The Sailor Soldiers" and she's going to have auditions for it soon."

Another blonde's eyes brightened. "This may give me a chance to become an idol!" She paused to let out a blonde giggle, as she had dubbed it—one of those insane sounding ones that ends of frightening everyone in the room and make people question the person's sanity—and grinned. "And meet Mars Reiko."

"What's this about wishing to meet me?" a smooth voice breathed over the girl's shoulder. "Because I don't believe I'm taken."

She could sense that the girl's face had went a cherry red as the other blonde attempted to squeal, "Mars Reiko" but a brunette covered her mouth quickly, thankfully.

"U-uh, what," she squeaked, her body stiffening. "M-Mars Reiko?"

"The one and only in the flesh," Rei replied. "And what's your name?"

"My name is M-Minako," Minako replied.

"Mina, you're never usually this red or stutter a lot; is something wrong?" the other blonde asked. "Oh and I'm Usagi!"

"I'm Makoto," the brunette introduced gruffly. "Ami, do you want to go somewhere else?"

The blue haired girl—presumably Ami—nodded and took Makoto's hand. They were soon out of the café before someone could even attempt to stifle a laugh.

"Um, Mars Reiko, may I have an autograph for my friend and I?" Usagi asked. "Please?"

"Please, call me Rei," Rei stated. "And I'll sign an autograph."

She turned to face Minako. In all honesty she thought that the blonde had seemed kind enough, and she was quite cute. Rei handed Minako a slip of paper and Usagi an autograph. "And Minako," she whispered. "Please be sure to call me."

Then the famed Mars Reiko had seemingly disappeared, being sure to leave behind an excited fan with an autograph and a cute girl her number.

* * *

Minako slumped on her bed tiredly with a loud sigh, as if she had either had a really rough day or worked extremely hard on something the moment before, or she was lovesick—once again.

"Mina, are you alright?" her father asked warily, peering into her room lazily. "You haven't been yourself lately, is something up?"

"I got Mars Reiko's number," Minako said dreamily, then bolted to the phone. "I have to call her back!"

Yoshiro sighed. "Good grief."

* * *

Yawning loudly and stretching, Minako awoke from her dream.

"Mina, what's wrong?" Rei stirred in her sleep. "Did you have another nightmare about the Silver Millennium again?"

Minako shook her head and smiled. "No, I had a better dream."

"What was it about?" Rei asked. "It better not be about planning to get me to sing karaoke, because that will _never_ happen."

"Oh, it was even better." Minako's smile turned into a sly grin. "You didn't sing karaoke, you were an idol."

"Oh great," Rei groaned. "Then what, I asked you out like some smooth person out of those American movies you like?"

Minako pecked Rei's cheek. "Exactly."

"Someone help my dream self." Rei pulled Minako closer by the waist. "She has no idea what she's getting herself into."

"But," Minako leaned in so that their lips were inches apart. "She's you, surely she can deal with me, as hard as you say it is."

"I guess," Rei murmured. "I love you Mina."

"Me too." Minako nodded in agreement. Then, on her cue, their lips met.

* * *

Then suddenly, she awoke upright in a cold sweat, noticing that the object of her affections—whom her thoughts usually centered around—Rei, was not by her side.

Minako merely sighed and laid back down, hoping that a less crazier dream would come, and maybe sleep would finally be granted.

* * *

A/N: So how did you guys like it? This was just something fun I came up with on the spur of the moment, and I decided to put it into words. Even so, don't forget to rate and review!


	5. Riko

Disclaimer: No seriously, if I owned Sailor Moon rather than Takeuchi Naoko, Reinako would be canon.

* * *

She was watching everything from someone else's eyes.

The King of Mars, known as Diomedes to most, stared at a young toddler staring in her crib. Her long raven hair and amethyst eyed weren't unusual for their race, and her complexion was due to her gender—most Martian females were extremely pale, after all. The males on the other hand normally were tanned, and it was cultural for them—him included—to have a beard. He was no exception to his culture, and neither was his daughter.

"Diomedes," a woman—his wife—spoke as she trolled in the room. She looked just like their daughter, with the only difference being that her hair had a slight wave to it. "An ambassador from Earth is here to see you—it's about Riko."

Their daughter—Riko—giggled at the sound of her mother saying her name.

"Alright." Diomedes stood and headed into the throne room, only to find a blonde man with icy blue eyes.

"Hello," the man bowed, "your highness." What do you wish for?" his gruff voice demanded.

"I wish for my son, Jadeite, to have your daughter's hand in marriage when they come of age," the stranger answered. "I am Myanmar, King of Earth."

Diomedes scowled. "And what will it benefit my planet?"

Myanmar smiled smoothly. "It shall ally Mars with Earth, my son is going to be lord of the Middle East of Earth, and we will aid you in times of need."

Diomedes nodded. "I accept, after I go over and sign the documents."

"Very well," Myanmar agreed, then led the Martian king to where the papers were.

* * *

Mars played with her soldier uniform as she stood in front of her mother.

The Queen ran a hand through her seven-year old daughter's hair. "I'm so proud of you Riko! I can't believe you're off to the Moon Kingdom to visit Princess Serenity!"

"Mama, you know I like when you call me Riko unless I'm transformed," Mars murmured. "And you're going too, right?"

The Queen nodded. "But, going on a shuttle together with other children."

Mars crossed her arms. "Why do I have to babysit an infant for my entire life? Why can't someone else do it?"

She frowned. "Because, there is no one else to do it, and you already swore to the High Queen."

"I was practically _forced_." Mars scowled. "But I don't want to! I want to stay home, with you and Papa!"

Her mother smiled sadly and began ushering Mars out the door of the bedroom. "You have to, it's your duty."

* * *

Mars kept her unhappy stature during the first half of the shuttle ride, which was around an hour. Her mother wasn't lying about the other children in outfits like her's. Jupiter was taller than all of them by an inch—in Mercury's case two, due to the smartest child being the shortest. The Jovian was kind enough, and seemed to enjoy sparring. Mercury on the other hand, was soft-spoken and calm, only seeming to talk to her, just in rarity. Then, there was Venus. She was the pure definition of hyperactive and bubbly in Mars' mind. The blonde was kind, that was certain—but she also was impulsive. Mars found her the most annoying out of all them all.

"Hey, Mars to Mars!" Venus giggled.

Mars' eye brow twitched. "What do you want Venus?"

"Can you call me Mina?" Venus asked.

"We're not friends, _Venus_!" Mars snapped bitterly. "We merely work together!"

"Meanie." Venus pouted. "Jupiter, Mercury, what are your names?"

"My name is Lita," Jupiter said proudly.

"And mine is Amy," Mercury informed timidly. "Mars, I am rather curious what your name is."

"Riko," Mars whispered. There was no harm in telling the Mercurian, she wasn't annoying at all—most unlike someone she knew—in any rate.

"We have arrived on the Moon Kingdom," the pilot announced.

"C'mon guys," Venus said, leading them to a gleaming pearly white palace.

When Mars had gotten sight of the infant princess and her mother, she felt her heart soften. To say Princess Serenity was adorable was an understatement—she just hoped that the girl didn't turn out to be anything like Venus. That would be rather catastrophic.

 _I just hope blonde isn't disease,_ Mars mused silently.

Venus' hands flew to her mouth at the sight. "That's her!

" _That's_ the Princess?" Jupiter asked. "Why is she so small?"

"Yep!" Venus said cheerfully. "Serenity is going to rule one day—so that's why we're here."

Mars frowned but kept her eyes trained on her friends. Unlike Princess Serenity's pink one, Venus had an orange aura, Jupiter green had green, Mercury, blue, and she herself had red—the same colors of their sailor uniforms. She was about to continue the thought, but then someone cut her off.

"I am glad that everyone was able to make it," Queen Serenity greeted, motioning to her daughter's guardians and the large mass of people that crowded the Moon Palace. "Thank you for all attending this joyous even celebrating the birth of my beautiful daughter—"

Mars completely zoned out. Her mother and father were out there somewhere in the thick mass of crowds. The feeing of pride and joy practically rolled off the people, which was completely understandable. After all, their princess—their _future ruler_ —had just been born, and if Serenity was anything like her mother, their feelings were well worth it.

Mars snapped out of her thoughts as her eyes caught her allies kneeling, in which she followed the action hastily. She felt a bright smile tug at her lips.

 _Maybe, protecting the Princess wasn't such a bad idea after all._

* * *

It's been four years since then.

Riko scowled in Princess Mina's direction. They were eleven now, and Mina was pestering her to attend a ball, much to her discontent.

"Please," Mina begged. "It will be a lot of a fun and there are going to be so many princes there."

 _Great,_ Riko thought, _She's going into prince fangirl mode; that's never good._

"The Earth Prince's Guards are really handsome!" Mina enthused. "But the other princes are really handsome too!"

"Yes," Riko started rolled her eyes. "Because you know I _truly_ see men the way you do. All of the male population are complete imbeciles, maybe save for my father."

Mina stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Not all men are stupid! They're really good looking and humorous to be around at times!"

"I _completely_ believe you." Riko rolled her eyes once again. "And I have no interest in men, so don't try to rope me into a dance with one of them. I will go to the ball though."

Mina whooped and pumped her fist in the air happily.

Riko mentally groaned. _How come I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?_

* * *

Riko had hated the it all. It was all fun at first, many men—princes and nobles alike—had asked her to dance, and she had turned them down and she had danced with Mina and Serenity. Then everything went downhill when she had met Jadeite, her betrothed. She had departed from the ball to her chambers almost immediately, and was currently in her room beating pillows and sobbing all while doing so.

"Are you alright Riko?" Mina approached her cautiously.

"What happened in there Riko?" Lita asked. "You just bolted off without telling anyone; Serenity was so worried and she wanted to come, but she couldn't so we kept Amy with her."

"I just found out I'm engaged to some man and have been for since I was a toddler." Riko wiped her face to extinguish any stray tears. " _Of course,_ I'm okay."

Mina had walked up and wrapped her into in an embrace. "We'll get you out if this; I promise."

"Yeah," Lita agreed. "So do I."

And they had eventually got her out of the engagement months later, much to Riko and her friend's joy and parent's disappointment.

* * *

"Riko!"

It seemed as if three years had passed by since then in seemingly an instant, and quite shockingly, Mars and Venus had become close, almost inseparable. Ever since Mars had come to the Moon Palace—much to her past annoyance—Venus had constantly followed her around in an attempt to befriend her. Of course she had succeeded, even if it had taken a year or two to do so.

She'd never admit it, but after a while, she had ended up beginning to fall for the blonde. She had tried to condemn the feelings into nothingness, but they had just kept growing; it didn't help all when both Kunzite and Zoisite practically threw themselves at Mina, causing her to seethe in great anger when she was alone in her chambers, and maybe break a the mg or two while she was at it, too.

Riko thought Mina was naturally beautiful. With her her thick blonde hair, gleaming big blue eyes, pane complexion, full lips, and a rare need for make-up, she was the perfect Avatar of Venus. Riko had grown to love her personality too. She found Mina's caring nature, kind, dutiful, and hyperactive nature endearing. And after time, the blonde had occupied her heart almost completely—with Serenity lingering in there somewhere—but she, like the object of her affections, knew to chose duty over love if needed; they always had.

"Hey Riko, are you there?" Mina asked while proceeding to knock on the door that led to her chambers. "Riko?"

"Come in!" Riko called back. "It's open."

"No it isn't!" A frustrated huff could be heard coming from Mina's mouth. "It's locked! I've been asking you to open it _forever_!"

"Now you sound like Serenity," Riko mused as she opened the door. "I wouldn't be shocked if you two were illegitimate twins or something."

"I am purely of Venusian blood thank you!" Mina defended. "I don't even have a hint of Lunarian blood running through my veins."

Riko sighed. "I never doubted that for an instant; you do go from man to man like true Venusian, after all."

"Serenity _is_ right." Mina stuck her tongue out at Riko. "You _are_ mean with your damned opinions!"

"Yeah right," Riko scoffed. "I'd love to see you name the instances that I was being opinionated rather than factual."

Mina had tears in her eyes. "Well those facts hurt Riko; they hurt a lot!"

"Please, only your ego is deflated," Riko grumbled. _Am I really as mean as she dubs me? Am I cruel in Serenity's eyes too?_

Mina glared at her. "You insulted my bloodline and practically classified me as one of those Venusian whores!"

"Just because I said that you went from man to man doesn't make you whore!" Riko argued. "It's a matter on whether you slept with all of them or not!"

"You were implying that I had, Riko!" Mina shot back angrily. "And I had stopped doing that a year ago!"

"Explain that to Kunzite then," Riko scoffed. "I'm sure he and Zoisite would beg to differ, with all your endless flirting."

Mina's face went red with embarrassment. "That was only for fun! I happen to love someone else, pyro!"

"Who then?" Riko raised a brow. "Please do tell."

Mina's gaze adverted to the ground as she mumbled quietly, "it's you."

"What?" Riko inquired. With her ears, she could pock up on a pin drop in a crowd full of people; maybe it was the intense piano lessons that had done it, since she had been trained to be able to replicate notes since she was young. "You love me? Why me?"

"Because," Mina started. "You're such a great person. As cruel as some of your remarks can get, you truly care about us and others. You're also a lot of fun to spend time with and tease." Riko had groaned at that part, earning a giggle from Mina. "You're also for better words, beautiful."

"Now that I think about it." Riko pulled the blonde closer in by the waist. "I think I love you too."

* * *

Mina felt her hair being stroked rhythmically, and her face getting closer to Riko's.

Riko smirked and leaned down, taking Mina's lips in her own.

Inhaling a deep breath, she broke the kiss and ran a hand through Mina's thick tresses of golden hair. "We have to fight the Earth tomorrow."

"I know." Mina leaned back into her touch. "We will win though; the Moon Kingdom _will_ come through victorious.

"No," Riko said as she frowned visibly. "I had a vision; there's nothing we can do, the Moon Kingdom _will_ fall, and with it, everything else."

"You can go out to fight believe that!" Venus stated. "We _are_ going to win, then we'll get married and go settle somewhere with the others for a little while. "But, don't lose hope, love; hopelessness doesn't look good on you."

"Maybe you're right." Riko kissed Mina's temple, then down to her throat. "But we have tonight, and I plan to spend it entirely with you."

Mina smiled and closed her eyes in bliss. "Touché."

* * *

The Final Battle had been horrible, to say the least. People had died the worst of the deaths, building burned, and traitors run amok; it was both directions disgusting and terrifying at the same time—she was no exception.

Sailor Mars had fought hard and valiantly, with her only being there to witness Princess Serenity's suicide. She had though it would be something great that would kill her, but had not Sailor Venus intervened, it would have been an explosion caused by a lowly Earthen foot soldier.

 _You fool!_ Mars ran over and immediately took Venus' body in her arms, cradling her gently. "Why?"

"B-because I love you," Venus murmured and began to drift off.

"Venus, snap out of it!" Mars shouted desperately. They were in the ruins of a once beautiful gleaming Moon Palace.

"R-Riko, please don't cry." Venus wiped a tear that fell loosely from the other woman's face weakly. "Hopelessness doesn't look good on you."

Mars held the hand that had been caressing her face. "Hypocrite, I know full well that you'd be doing the same if I was in this situation."

"You need to cease your grieving for now protect the princess!" Venus ordered, then began coughing up blood.

"She's already dead," Mars said somberly. "She killed herself over the Earth Prince's corpse."

Venus' eyes went wide before becoming half-lidded. "I love you Riko."

"Me too." Mars pressed her lips against her lover's bloody forehead. "I love you too Mina."

Venus smiled briefly before her eyes glazed over, and then she went limp.

"MINA!" Mars screamed desperately. "WAKE UP!"

"I'm sorry," Queen Serenity apologized as she approached Mars. "Mars, I'm sorry, but they're gone—all of them."

Mars buried her face into her gloved hands. "Lita and Amy are dead too, huh?"

Serenity nodded. "Yes, and it's very grievous; my beautiful Serenity is gone."

Mars notes that the woman's voice break near the end of the sentence. Her own grief multiplied tenfold. "My Queen, I wasn't able to protect them; I failed."

"You did not fail, I did." Serenity frowned. "If I had listened to you or Prince Endymion when he had come to me, this may have all been avoided," she paused to smile sadly, "do not fear though, you shall reborn with your love and my daughter; protect her in your next life excellently as you had done in the past."

Mars bowed her head and met Venus' lifeless stare. "I shall, my Queen."

Suddenly a lone Earth soldiers made his appearance, with his sword aimed at the Queen's head.

"So the Moon Queen has finally made an appearance?" he scoffed.

Mars immediately shield her superior. Her eyes were cold and ruthless, as if devoid of an emotion except anger, grief, and ruthlessness. "You will not harm the Queen, Kunzite."

"And you'll do what?" Kunzite sneered. "Sob over the woman that was supposed to be mine?"

"You were once a good man," Mars stated darkly. "Until you had been corrupted by Metallia. I know I will die tonight, but I shall do it only after I defeated you with my bare hands!" she raised her arms. "BURNING MANDALA!"

The ruthless attack had disintegrated Kunzite on the spot, much to her delight. Mars stumbled to Venus' corpse and finally collapsed. She clasped their hands and placed a kiss on her lover's forehead before her eyes glazed over.

And at that moment, the stubborn Mars Riko was finally dead.

* * *

Hino Rei's eyes snapped open as she bolted upright in a cold sweat. Minako was sleeping soundly beside her, with a heavenly expression pulled across her face.

 _These Silver Millennium flashes are horrible._ Rei leaned down and planted a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

Rei remembered the time where she had once crushed on Usagi for the longest time, but then Minako had come along and had stolen her heart for the better. It was quite humorous that they were lovers during the Silver Millennium, too.

These flashes of their past life has been mostly in chronological order, but short events events that had the most impact on Mars' Reiko's life, with King Diomedes' being a small exception of a vision interception.

Rei smiled and laid back down, draping an arm over Minako gently and a chaste kiss to her lover's forehead.

 _But, at least I have you to wake up to, Mina._

 _Aishiteru._

* * *

A/N: This is the product of the horror known as Writer's Block. Well, atleast it's still Reinako oriented. Oh, and please don't forget to rate and review!

-Fun Fact: Riko got her name from the main female lead in Buzzer Beat, Shirokawa Riko (Kitagawa Keiko); Kitagawa-san had also played Sailor Mars in the live action series, PGSM, as well—hence why I chose the name. Komatsu Ayaka—who played as Sailor Venus in PGSM—in Buzzer Beat too, although her character's name wasn't Mina. :D

-Another Fun Fact: Riko got her piano skill from the manga short story, _Casablanca Memories_ and my own skill at playing both violin and piano by ear.

- _Aishiteru_ means "I love you" in Japanese.


	6. Cousins

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon's rights do not belong to me, but to Takeuchi Naoko; for I am not clever enough to create such brilliant characters and storylines such as this said series. But this plot happens to be mine.

So enjoy this little short story I came up with!

* * *

" _Leave it to me 'cuz_."

"They're really trying to force this cousin nonsense on us, aren't they?" Michiru asked.

Haruka snorted at the TV screen. "Cousins my ass, this is the best comedy I've seen in ages!"

Hotaru shrugged. "I've heard worse, some country called me Sailor Satan in their manga once."

Haruka, who was drinking a coke at the time, did a spit take.

Setsuna shook her head. "Not in all my years have I seen such horrible representation of family or Uranus and Neptune—thank Serenity for Miss Naoko Takeuchi for representing us properly."

Hotaru nodded silently.

"Haruka, you're cleaning that up," Michiru sighed.

 _Neptune screamed unconvincingly as she fell down to her death in the running waters._

Haruka began laughing non-stop until her face began to turn purple. "Are you sure this isn't a comedy guys?"

Her companions nodded, which caused Haruka to break in to an outburst of laughter once again.

* * *

" _I'm trying to tell you that your dear cousin, Sailor Neptune, is the holder of a pure heart crystal," Eugeal said._

Minako, who was walking in to Makoto's living room where the rest of her friends were located for a slumber party at the time, dropped her drink after she heard the line from the television. _Since when were Uranus and Neptune cousins? Isn't that incest? Isn't America against that?_

Usagi looked over. "Haruka told us to watch this show about us that was dubbed in America; she said it was hilarious for making Uranus and Neptune cousins and Rei boy-crazy."

Rei, who had her face buried in a laptop, blushing profusely in which Minako no idea what from, had snorted.

"What's up with Rei?" Minako asked, stifling a laugh at Usagi's earlier statement.

"Oh, she found this website that has a large amount of stories written about us by fans." Ami looked up from her book.

Minako got an evil grin. She snuck around Rei and nearly fell over at what she was seeing."There are over six-hundred stories of Mars/Venus; wait are those rated M?"

Rei jumped and shut her laptop. "You should see how much Usagi/Rei stories there are Mina; it's horrific; I could never go out with you or Usagi, I don't know how Mamoru or Corey did it!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" both blondes inquired quite loudly.

"My Mamo isn't struggling; he loves me just the way I am!" Usagi argued.

"And—wait, who's Corey?" Minako questioned.

Rei opened her laptop and motioned for her blonde best friend to read it, in which she did so out of curiosity.

Minako's eyes brightened as she read its content. "Finally! At least someone thinks the Goddess of Love should get some action!"

Ignoring Minako's past comment, Rei's mouth fell agape at the television screen. "I _so_ do not act like that; I hate men and pop culture for God's sake and I don't like Usagi in that way!"

"Actually, in the drama _Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon_ , Rei and Minako seemed to have lots of convincing chemistry and fans seem to predict—" Ami was cut off by Rei's intense, terrifying glare.

Minako closed the laptop and scowled at the television. "I'm not _that_ crazy, right?"

The other girls in the room sweat dropped.

Usagi's head titled to the side. "Why is America making Haruka and Michiru in to cousins?"

"It's rather interesting that they are, due to that being in a romantic relationship with family alone is considered unorthodox and taboo in America,"Ami said.

"And I'm not that annoying, if anything they got Usagi's idiotic personality down, though," a child's voice said from the doorway.

"Who invited Chibiusa here?" Usagi asked, irritated.

"Mako did, Usagi-idiot," Chibiusa informed. "Now I think I know why Mamo didn't want to drop me off!"

"You little brat!" Usagi jumped up and began chasing her future daughter around the small apartment.

"I rather like the overall representation of my character," Ami said, pushing her reading glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Although I don't believe I ever had a British accent."

Makoto nodded. "My character isn't that suck-ish either, but where the hell did they get Lita, Amara, and Trista from?" Makoto shivered. "And _those hentai . . ."_

"There's actually a few hentai with Usagi being half guy and well—doing all of us except Setsuna, Chibiusa, Haruka, and Minako." Rei frowned.

"Oh God!" Makoto exclaimed, jumping up and looking horrified.

"Ha, I'm innocent; take that!" Minako fist pumped the air. "Wait Rei, when did you become the hentai expert?"

"Since when were you ever innocent?" Rei shot back.

"Wait, I 'wanna try something," Minako began, a deviousness starting to creep up into her newly formed evil smile and tone. " _Cornered_."

Blood spurted from Rei's nose.

"You read _that_ , Rei, _seriously_?"

Rei turned and bolted with Minako—who was now grinning deviously— hot on her heels.

"How about the musicals Mako?" Ami asked. "We can also invite the Outers too."

Makoto nodded as Chibiusa and Usagi finally sat beside them, with their clothes looking as if they had been in a fight with each other.

And they probably had.

"Yeah, musicals with the Outers sound good."

* * *

"Ms. Takagi and Ms. Asami were by far the best Uranus and Neptune in the _Sera Myu_ ," Haruka announced, earning various nods from the group.

"Ms. Ochi did an exceptional rendition of _Drive Me the Mercury_ ," Ami said. "Ms. Kuroki, Ms. Kanbe, and Ms. ANZA represented our Usagi quite accurately."

"Ms. Wakayama was a great dancer though," Makoto added.

Usagi was still balling over the song _Sorezore no Elegy_ , long after the musical ended, with Chibiusa ending up having to hand her tissue after tissue.

"I loved the song _Sailor_ _War_ _Supreme_ ," the pink haired girl shared. "And they let me have a love song with Mamo in a fan concert!"

Suddenly, Rei and Minako emerged from wherever they once were, suspiciously Makoto's room—both with disheveled clothes and the former having a few seeming-bruises running along her pale neck.

"They better not have done it there . . ." Makoto drawled.

Haruka raised her brow. "Who knew?"

Rei grumbled something about "not exactly doing it where Makoto slept and horrible impulses".

Minako only grinned.

"Closets are officially awesome!"

* * *

A/N: So yeah, I had this story on my phone for a while after watching this YouTube video full of clips with DiC and Cloverway's Haruka/Amara and Michiru/Mitchelle's scenes; half of them really force the whole "cousins" thing on us. They may seem a bit OOC, but this is just for comedy, nothing more, nothing less. Please remember to rate and review, as always!

-Corey is a character from Lisseas' series _The Last Guardian Knight_ and _The_ Order _of_ _the Black_. Lisseas is an amazing author, and you should really check out his/her stories; they feel like an actual part of the anime! And it also happens to be the only story that I can stand anymore that doesn't have Reinako in it. In other words, Lisseas is awesome.

- _Cornered_ is a Reinako hentai fanfiction by SkyMaiden; it's well written, but as I said, it's a hentai.

-The YouTube video that this little story spawned from is known as "Cousins", and the comments and clips used are hilarious; the latter being so since it shows how much America attempts to hide their homosexual relationship, in the end making it seem as a homosexual _incest_ relationship. Way to go America!

-And you guys need to watch the song _You're My Jewelery_ from the Sera Myu fankan (fan concert) and Chibiusa's character song, _Mata Mata Chibiusa_ from another fankan, but with Pluto, Moon, and Jupiter singing to Tuxedo Mask; it's hilarious and—not to spoil too much—involves the stoic Pluto and pretty pink ribbons. That fact alone is almost as funny as comparing the badass Sasaki Rena (Kitagawa Keiko) from _Detective vs. Detectives_ to when Kitagawa-san played as Hino Rlei in PGSM in that hilarious blue Nako-Nako/Unicorn-Thing suit. Almost.


	7. My Most Precious Friend

A/N: So this is basically a poem I wrote that's based off PGSM, from Usagi's point of view.

Disclaimer: All of the characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko and if I owned it Reinako would've _definitely_ been canon, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

A shrine was where we met on that faithful day

Shrouded by clouds

We socialized for a quick—albeit very intriguing— time

The offer of friendship, I attempted to relay

But you chose to be allies instead of friends

You chose the penny rather than the dime

After a time, your duty turned to something moreover

You became one of my most dearest friends

Just as she did, your ancient lore

Your life had twists and turns, bends and mends

Just for me, as you bore it into my mind

That's why I hold you dear, my most loyal friend

Then you met her

Protecting her as you would me

You thought of her obsession with the past as a bother

As in the present, you chose to be

But you two were drawn to each other like a sailor to the sea

Or, ironically, like the lonely to love

But after she left us due to that wretched brain tumor

Singing, _Sayonara, Sweet Days_

Your grief was evident, you rage released—unlike us—tenfold more

Even if your love was a rumor, your friendship and sorrow was not

They never ceased

Even after the dove had left her cage

Nevertheless, we defeated the enemy

Everything was right

Then, she returned from the dead

Like the steam from a kettle of tea

Your expression was extraordinarily bright

It was the sun to the planets and the earth to moon

Even so, your duty never wavered

Her duty never went a wry either; it never ran dry

Although, I suspected, you cared for her much more than any of us could've dreamed

But your duty and friendship never wavered

Not once in those millions of days

Years went by

One by one, like the tick of a clock

Another enemy came, with their intentions clear

Like a dock near the water, they stayed still in their motive

But, we defeated them once before, we could bear yet it again

Like the stubborn fool you were, you got yourself fatally wounded

Sadly, it was all due to your loyal investigation

You gained a trip to the hospital where she had once resided

And the scolding you were given was very much well earned, after you came to your destination

But alas, you helped us defeat the enemy indirectly

With the abilities of the gods Mars and Venus entwined

You helped defeat the enemy

For me, you did

For me, you forced yourself to quickly recover after that incident

You dressed nicely for my wedding

And you forced her not to wear her signature hat

But you rarely cracked a large smile

You were always so serious, my most trusted friend

So our lives went on as casual

Although between you and her I sensed something, in visual

Something between you and her

I was so happy for you,

My most lonely friend

For me, you went from distaste to friendship in a matter of days

For me, you fought and died

For me, you cared and lived

You were always wonderful, my most intuitive friend

For you, my spirit and beauty of fire,

I give you my eternal friendship, always

As you have given me yours

Just as the god Hermes had done for his lyre

We will always care for you—me especially,

My most precious and greatest friend

* * *

A/N: Sadly, the website didn't allow me to separate the stanzas naturally for some odd reason, so I didn't do anything, as the line breaks would make me go insane and everything else was having technical difficulties. As always, please don't forget to rate and review!


	8. Risa

Disclaimer: Fortnately, I didn't create Sailor Moon, Takeuchi Naoko did; if I did, however, it probably wouldn't have half the brilliance that it had back then and still is today, twenty-somewhat years later.

 _Maybe_ except for Reinako being canon.

* * *

Aino Minako knew the story of Hino Risa like the back of her hand.

Hino Risa was a young housewife with a four-year old daughter and workaholic husband, who in which had been working in politics for some time. Her daughter on the other hand was strange since birth. She had been able to predict things before they would happen in a sense, through the fire, especially through the Sacred Fire at here grandfather's shrine. Then suddenly out of nowhere, Risa had been diagnosed with a cancer that had been in one of its worst stages. After a short time however, she had died; this left her husband to bury himself in his work, thus sending his daughter to the Hikawa Shrine to be raised by her grandfather rather than nannies or perhaps, he himself.

Minako knew the rest of the story not as well as Risa's, but even better. Shortly after Hino Rei had turned fourteen, she had met a kind girl known as Tsukino Usagi—their current princess and best friend, above all—then became a Champion of Love and Justice, of passion of flame,Sailor Mars. Although after a while, she could also bear the title of the newly discovered pop idol Aino Minako's girlfriend, and then later on, wife.

After a year or two of marriage, their daughter Eri had been born mysteriously. The only one Minako had ever been sexually active with was Rei, and somehow Minako had gotten pregnant. "It is truly an enigma," Ami had said after hearing the news and situation. "Possibly it was our connection to Usagi that allowed us to get pregnant, or perhaps it has something to do with star seeds . . . "

Minako continued pacing around the room. Rei had been sick for months now, but kept any news from doctor to herself, as if not to scare her family and friends; that only deemed to terrify Minako more, and she knew Rei and Eri could see right through her tough façade too—during the short and small incidents where she was crying, obviously from it. _What if she's has something like her mother did? What if it's fatal? What if—_

"Mommy?" Eri tugged on her sleeve, taking her out of her thoughts. "Is Mama going to be alright?

Why was she taken away by that big white car after she fell asleep?"

"She'll be fine," Minako sighed and sat down on one of the various hospital benches that were located in its lobby, then sat her daughter on her lap. _How do I explain this to a six-year old?_

"Mama had just gotten really tired and they wanted to get her to bed really quickly."

"But, you were crying Mommy," Eri replied softly, staring at her mother with large blue eyes. "Why are you so upset? Is Mama really going to be okay?"

"I'm fine and so will Mama." Minako wiped away a stray tear. She was lucky it wasn't the best of weather, or her excuses would've been much more limited. "It's just the weather."

With the opening and closing of the glass hospital doors, Eri's eyes shined. "Chibiusa, Akemi, Emi!"

Eri jumped to embrace the two girls happily. Mamoru held Usagi as she looked as if she would burst into tears at any given moment. Ami and Makoto stood by their two daughters, holding hands with equally concerned expressions painted across their faces.

"Mina, Is Rei going okay?" Usagi asked through near-tears. "When can we go and visit her?"

"They're still testing," Minako said finally. In all honesty, she had gotten over the long crying stage around an hour ago, although she'd been doing t for much longer than that time frame. "They've been doing it for an hour or two."

"Mommy said Mama is going to be okay," Eri piped up innocently. "And Mommy is almost only right, after Mama of course!"

They all looked at the child sympathetically with knowing eyes, due to her blissful ignorance of the reality and seriousness of the current situation at hand.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a tall man adorned in a suit stormed in, his angry eyes glistening with a foreign emotion: concern and worry.

"Grandfather," Eri whispered, although her voice was laced with an odd form of resentment and some hatred. Like her mother before her, Takahashi had been distant and rather distasteful of her family, and Eri resented him for it; it didn't help hearing the rather negative stories her mother had told of him, either.

"What happened to my daughter?" Takahashi demanded angrily, staring down the poor receptionist, who the others pitied at the mess her job had gotten her in. His glare deepened considerably. "Where is she?"

"S-she's in examination right now," the receptionist stuttered nervously. "But her forms requested for Aino Minako to always be the f-first to visit her."

"Even after all these years, Rei still hates me," he grumbled gruffly. "Very well; I'll just wait in the waiting lobby until she recovers fully."

The receptionist bobbed her head up and down and went back to her work hastily after the senator went to his desired destination. Sighing quietly, she was not-so-discreetly relieved that Takahashi had left; he had been getting quite too intimidating for her meek personality to handle all at once, after all.

Eri found her way onto her mother's vacant lap and buried herself into her side. She had an odd intuition that something was wrong, but no one was informing her of the conflict, as obvious as they made it out to be. She sighed and brushed a raven lock behind her ear before her gaze met her mother's, wearing the most serious expression she could hope to muster, being her mothers' daughter and already adorable a six-year old. "Mommy, I know something is wrong with Mama; please tell me."

"When Mama gets out of testing, we'll tell you." Minako sighed and ran a hand through her daughter's thick hair. "I promise."

"Alright Mommy." Eri smiled, although she knew her mother was stalling and had been for the longest time. She then sat up and yawned loudly, holding her now currently howling stomach. "I'm hungry."

"That's an understatement," Emi grumbled. She looked exactly her mother, Makoto, at the ripe age of eight and was rather tall for her age. She rolled her blue eyes. "And I'm sure Chibiusa will follow that statement in three, two, one—"

"I'm _really_ hungry too!" the four-year old known as Chibiusa suddenly exclaimed passionately. "C'mon Papa, let's go get some food!"

Mamoru groaned quietly, no doubt for the death of his soon-to-be broke wallet. "Alright Chibiusa. Eri, Emi, Akemi, do you want to come too?"

Eri nodded eagerly while Emi just followed, being flanked by her younger blue-headed and green-eyed three-year old sister.

"So Ami, is it true that you're pregnant again?" Usagi asked, trying to take her mind off her best friend's condition.

"Yeah, I am; we think it's going to be a boy." Ami nodded, holding her slightly enlarged stomach. "Although, I still hadn't figured out what was the cause of our impregnancies yet."

"Me neither." Makoto smiled proudly. "But if anyone can find the answer, it's our Ami."

Minako nodded slowly in agreement whilst she saw out of the corner of her eye that Usagi was bobbing her head up and down. As Usagi-enthusiastic as she wanted to be, she just couldn't muster up the energy to do so; it was all taken out of her the moment she found out that Rei— _her_ Rei—had been hospitalized.

"Ms. Aino, Ms. Hino is done with testing and ready for visitors; she's requested for you personally, when you are ready," a man—obviously an employed Doctor of some sorts—said.

Minako jumped up and followed the man eagerly, to see her wife whilst praying for only the best to occur, despite her nagging suspicions.

"Rei will be okay, she has to be." Usagi smiled at her friend's enthusiastic speed. "Now I'm hungry; let's go find the others."

Ami and Makoto both nodded and followed their blonde friend, not once shocked at her usual habitual antics.

* * *

With her curly jet black hair, pearly white skin, onyx eyes, and slim black dress, Mio could've easily been classified as beautiful by the average bystander, if not much more. As much as the typical admirers threw themselves at her, there was only one person she wanted—has ever wanted—in her entire existence.

She wanted _her_ Mars.

If someone were to ask her, Mio would've been able to name the exact age and event—where and when—she had fallen in love with the Martian princess. It had all started when she had first visited a festival in her native planet of Mars when she was of eleven years of age and had first laid eyes on the princess. Ever since then, Mio had been in love—with comrades, friends, and family alike claiming it was borderline _obsession_ —with Princess Mars Riko of the war and spiritual planet known as Mars.

When Mio had discovered Mars' and Venus' secret romantic rendezvous, she had been enraged with fueled jealously and hate for the blonde Princess of Venus. After gaining that knowledge—through spiritual abilities of her own, of course—she had sworn to kill the princess who had stolen _her_ love and exterminate whomever would got in the way of her being with Mars, that pesky Moon Princess included.

Bowing at her feet, a young man with long black hair held back in a ponytail, dull—no doubt once bright pale green eyes, and adorning a standard Dark Kingdom uniform, frowned. "My Queen, shall I send it?"

"Yes Andradite." Mio's mouth upturned into a wicked smile, her dark eyes gleaming. "Depart and eradicate Princess Venus' reincarnation."

Lowering his head in a slight nod, Andradite finally came out of his silence with an unreadable pale expression. "Very well, My Queen."

* * *

Minako had been nervous even before she had entered the hospital room, undoubtedly suspecting the worst. In all hindsight, she had gotten the 'Rei-hooked-up-to-faceless-machines' part of the deal, but the whole ordeal wasn't hopefully as bad as she had thought it to be."Mina?" Rei asked as the blonde entered through the doorframe. "Is that you? Mina, is that you?"

"Yeah." Minako noted that her lover's eyes were glazed over and that she was extremely pale. "It's me. Rei, what happened to you?"

"I," Rei swallowed, as of trying to break the news in the easiest way possible. "The disease my mother had, it's hereditary, and—I have it."

Minako's eyes went wide and she paled visibly. She suddenly knew that anguish and hopelessness that Takahashi had undoubtedly felt when he first found out about his former wife's condition all those years ago. There was one difference between them though; she would never abandon Eri if Rei—God forbid—had passed unexpectedly. Never.

"It's in an early stage though, so they may be able t cure it," Rei continued. "Or maybe the Silver Crystal could cure it."

"Silver Crystal?" Rei's grandfather questioned as he entered the small room. "Rei, what are you talking about?"

Rei paled, more so than the white sheet her skin's complexion already was previously. "Uh, it's nothing Grandpa, just a type of remedy!"

"Great-Grandpa!"

Grandpa sighed in defeat and went to turn his head, but then he was suddenly stopped by the child of the room tackling him. He smiled. "Looks like Little Eri wanted to see you too, Rei."

"Geez, I'm not _that_ little anymore Great-Grandpa!" Eri huffed, even though everyone in the room knew that she truly loved the nickname Grandpa gave her, since it was used in a cutesy way rather than its negative counterpart.

Rei felt her own smile begin to form as she shifted weakly. Like herself, Eri had greatly despised Takahashi, but loved Grandpa more than life itself. In all honesty, Rei would have no idea how to deal with choosing between Grandpa, Minako, or Usagi. Of course—as always—she'd pick Usagi, but the aftermath would've been a nightmare in hell; if she hadn't had Eri, she would definitely follow them after their deaths, there would be no other option for her sanity.

"We'll get past your disease Rei." Minako smiled slightly and ran a hand through Rei's silky hair, then winked. "We have _luck_ on our side, remember?"

Rei smiled briefly before nodded. She had wanted to sit up and take her obviously emotionally drained love into herp arms too, but the wiring from the machines that she was connected to prevented her from doing so. "Yeah, I know we do."

Both Grandpa and Eri appeared to be wholly perplexed by the inside joke, with the latter's head cocked to the left. Grandpa went to open his mouth to say something, but was effectively cut off by an unfamiliar male speaker.

"Princess Mina of Venus—no, Ms. Aino Minako—I believe you have something that belongs to us," the stranger began smooth and darkly. "Something that belongs to my mistress."

"What does she have?" Rei raised a brow. She had every nerve in her body screaming to transform, or at least get all of her loved ones out of future harm's way. Unfortunately she couldn't, of course, since she was hook up to all the machinery; it was a fact that she hated and wished she could eliminate right then and there.

"Princess Riko," he said, now dropping all use of their current name in favor of their past identities. "She has one thing that had never been hers and belongs to my Queen Mio: your heart."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Rei ordered as Minako immediately went on the defense, Grandpa passed out, and a terrified Eri hid behind her standing mother's leg in pure immense fear.

"I am Andradite," the stranger finally announced in introduction. "The servant of Queen Mio and the Final General the Dark Kingdom. My Queen wants Mars as her bride, and I plan on going through with that request, only after I kill you Venus!."

"No!" Minako frowned and shook her head furiously, not caring who was in the room anymore, but for her wife's wellbeing and safety instead. "I won't ever force anyone to love another, but I won't let you take Rei! Venus Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

Eri stared in awe at her mother, then she grinned. "Mommy is . . . Sailor Venus? This is so cool!"

"Bravo," Andradite said as he clapped slowly in a mocking manner. "Now where's the really Sailor Soldier I came to exterminate?"

"You Youma are disgusting!" Sailor Venus glared. "I am the Soldier of Love and Hope, Sailor Venus has arrived! Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"No seriously, where's the actual warrior—" Andradite was cut off, being forced to dodge the attack his ally deployed. He didn't exactly come out perfectly fine either, as he had a decent sized and deep cut that ran across his arm that had to be very painful, if not excruciatingly such. "Damn it, you fucking Venusian bitch! Dark Rebellion!"

The energy hit Venus's chest dead-center, sending her flying into the white wall with a loud and painful _boom_.

"No one calls Mommy names!" Eri's shouted before a mark—which looked like a black symbol of Venus, only with an arrow from the symbol of Mars sticking out from its top right corner—began to gleam on her forehead. "And no one hurts her!"

Suddenly, a red light bathed the room and Eri stood in a sailor uniform; it looked as if it were a super form and it consisted of it black stone in her golden Sailor Soldier Tiara, red theme, and black, ribbons, brooch and heeled-shoes that were identical to Sailor Venus' former ones. "M-mommy, what happened to me?"

"No way," Rei started, her eyes widening. "Eri's a Sailor Soldier too?"

Venus smiled briefly at her daughter and stood up, albeit weakly. "You're a Sailor Soldier like me, Eri; I'm so proud." _And so worried_ , she added mentally.

A dark energy began filling the room and enveloping Rei until a woman stood leaning over her with a dark wicked a lustful expression. Her long nails raked Rei's face in a possessive caress, but she merely attempted to spit to the strange woman's face, being unable to do anything else.

"Queen Mio," Andradite sputtered, obviously shocked by her sudden appearance. "I was just about to finish to Venusian whore before you arrived."

"Very well, do it." Mio smirked, moving away from Rei and gravitating towards her general as she did so. "And make sure it's very painful and slow . . . " Her smile turned sadistic. " . . . And get what human's call popcorn!"

Andradite lowered his head in a standing bow, placing a fist over his heart as if he were pledging his life as an allegiance to another. "As always, my beautiful mistress."

Out of nowhere, a white cat with brilliant sky blue eyes appeared. "Now, we can't allow this! Sailor Eros, shout, "Eros Resistant Charm" along with Lady Venus' attack!"

"That's my name . . . Sailor Eros?" Sailor Eros questioned before raising her chubby arms. "Take this you meanies: Eros Resistant Charm!"

"Agreed! Once again, Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus shouted. The red beam that came from Eros mingled with her golden attack as it hit their enemies, effectively disintegrating them—so that they were nothing more than golden sand—on the spot.

Venus' head turned to study her surroundings. The place was shouldered and there was no current sign of Mio, Andradite, or the mysterious cat located in the premise, and fir that, she was immensely relieved by the revelation; everyone was safe, for now, at least.

Rei tried to sit up once again, but was held back by the many resilient wires. "Took you long enough to finish," she grumbled. "My "Mars Flame Sniper" attack would've finished Mio and Andradite quickly."

"So cruel Rei!" Venus stuck her tongue out at her lover, very un-soldier like. "I happen to be just be rusty, thank you!"

"Wait, Mama's a Sailor Soldier too?" Eros mumbled before falling unconscious and de-transforming back into her civilian identity, Hino Eri.

"What did we miss guys?" Usagi, Ami, and Makoto cried as they came barreling into the small room. "Seriously, what'd we miss?"

"Little late everyone," Rei said unenthusiastically. "Where the hell was everyone while Mina and Eri defeated the enemy."

"No seriously—" Makoto eyes suddenly went bug-eyes. "Wait, did you just say _Eri_ helped you defeat the enemy?"

Venus perspired nervously and rubbed the back of her neck, giggling nervously. "Uh, it's a really, _really_ , long story."

* * *

 _They believe that everything is at peace there_ , she mused silently. _Of course, they have no idea on how incorrect and ignorant they are._

In a void surrounding by white fog and tiled floors, a tall shadowed figure smiled at the scene with the three Sailor Soldiers that was unfolding in front of her. "Finally," the figure spoke. "You have awakened, Sailor Eros. Our princess and allies await you eagerly."

* * *

A/N: So the cliff-hanger of sorts gave it away, I'm sure. I am indeed attempting to work on a companion piece to this oneshot, as I want to explore Eri's character and fate as Sailor Eros a little bit. In other news, I bet you guys didn't think I could cuss a lot, did you? Well, I can, and plan on seeing some antagonists in my future stories to do that _a lot._

-I also wanted to give some credit to the author, Gemna, since their PGSM story, _Unexpected_ , really influenced this story.

-Fun Fact: 433 Eros is an actual asteroid located God-knows-where in outer space. I chose it mainly because of mythological reasons, rather than its location option. If that were the case, I would've chosen the star Regulus, which is located cared in between planets Mars and Venus. The Star Walk app is truly amazing.

-Adradite is a real thing too, as it is an existing gemstone. Much like 433 Eros, I am rather ignorant about the subject at hand, and I only chose it to keep up with Takeuchi-sama's gemstone theme in all of the adaptations and also the name sounded cool. Just like Star Walk, the Internet is amazing as well.

Oh yeah, and please don't forget to rate and review! Reviews...I really like them...


	9. Venus Over My Shoulder

Disclaimer: I think I drilled it into everyone's heads by now that I don't own Sailor Moon by now, so I won't go into detail about that. I neither own the song _Katagoshi_ _ni_ _Kinsei_ / _Venus Over My Shoulder_ nor its English translation, and like Sailor Moon itself, they both belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 _Before daybreak,_

Minako studied her surroundings somberly. She noted that her overly pink room now looked extremely dark and grim, even with its bright fluorescent colors and Artemis curled up at her side. Honestly, blamed to sorrow caused by all that had happened over the past few months.

 _In the clouds, Venus,_

 _You and two people,_

 _Discovering_

She buried her head into her fluffy—ironically pink as well—pillow. They had always expected her to be the positive happy-go-lucky one, the other Sailor Soldiers. It was hard for at times to go through with that though, with all the complications that was going on in her life.

 _Secret love, to whom I won't say,_

 _Secretly in the sky._

Minako felt the tears begin to fall freely from her eyes. She never knew that she could ever feel such a sadness . . . such a sorrow; not even when her friends had died had she felt a pain like that. She allowed more tears to stream down her face. She knew she shouldn't have felt _that_ miserable about it. It was just that she couldn't help it, and it was was beginning to drive her heart and friends insane.

 _Alas, it vanishes._

 _With a sigh, the winds change._

 _Feelings, I throw to the stars._

Minako whimpered lightly. Her love, her wonderful _unrequited_ love, had found another. In a small place in the back of her mind, she pitied a resurrected Kunzite. It had to be saddening to him, how her heart belonged to another; he understood her pain of an unrequited, evidently. She just couldn't fight her fate though . . . her past and future . . . Crystal Tokyo and her duty.

 _Awkwardly, fleeting are such feelings._

Minako desperately wanted for her feelings to disappear into oblivion, but at the same time, she didn't for one second. She was terribly confused at first, but then she went to Makoto discreetly for some advice. She had been reluctantly told that she should let those feelings fade, _never_ act on them, and to move on; that was Jupiter speaking, Minako knew, and none of Makoto, if her far-fetched assumption was to be proven correct at that time. She had a hunch that these current feelings wouldn't merely abandon her, but grow immensely, just as they had done for the few amount of years that she had known her love.

"Mina?" Artemis raised his head groggily, probably due to his hour long nap. "Are you alright? Is something wrong with your relationship with Kunzite?"

"I'm fine, Arty, really." Minako smiled, even though she knew that tears blurred her eyes, which definitely would go against her previous claim. "Kunzite and I broke up anyway, but I'm over it." She then winked. "But you know me, I'm the Goddess of Love, I'm always fine!"

"That's a horrible lie," Artemis grumbled and shook his head, but lowered it. "Mina, we're all worried about you. I hope you know that you can trust me with these things, right?"

Minako nodded. She still kept a fake happy smile plastered across her face, even though she was sure that her jig was up for her concerned feline companion to see with open eyes. "I'll be fine Arty, don't worry about it."

"Alright," Artemis grumbled once again, and closed his eyes. "But we're talking about this later when I have more energy, got it?"

"We'll talk later," Minako agreed slowly, causing Artemis to instantly fall asleep as soon as his head hit the soft blankets.

Her thoughts immediately travelled back to her melancholy. She desperately wanted her love to hold _her_ , not that other person they constantly held. She frowned, dropping her facade. The heavy pain on her heart was so intense whenever she saw _them_ together; it was beginning to take a toll on her daily activities. She was just happy that she was able to conceal it successfully, otherwise, she'd have _a lot_ of explaining to do to her friends; that wouldn't have been fun.

 _One morning walkway, eternally_

 _Our hands were connected._

 _Because I won't forget, right?_

Minako sighed quietly. She wanted to forget her love easily, like it was the sand being taken back into the ocean by the waves; she wanted it gone. It helped fueled her motivation for her duty as Sailor Venus, but that was possibly it. There was nothing positive about her love _but_ pain and heartache, like it always was due her, apparently.

 _Someday, you will hold me close_

 _Always, always, so it's love._

Oh, how much did Minako want for her love to reciprocate her feelings with a fierce passion and care that only a soulmate could give? Of course, her love had already found their soulmate long ago—and it wasn't her by a long shot; she could keep dreaming though. That thought seemed to unfortunately increase the throbbing in her heart, and she began to despise the feeling. After all, who could love that wretched feeling that that occurred every two seconds, unless they were around their beloved?

 _My tears, I won't show_

 _New love is possible, finding Venus_

Minako was so caught up in her thoughts that she had almost missed the faint knocking of a door that seemed to originate from her bedroom's own. _Why would someone be busting me this late at night? And I'm a mess for God's sake! And what if it's . . . them?_

"Mina?" Rei called from the exterior side of the said door, her usually stoic voice laced with worry and concern. "Are you doing alright? I—everyone is worried about you!"

"I'm alright!" Minako stood and ran a hand through her hair nervously, which was an action she ever rarely performed in both her present and previous lifetimes alike. Rei of all people couldn't see her like this; she would blow a gasket, probably. The last thing Minako needed was an Angry-Rei at the moment, that much she was most certain of. Despite what her mind was telling her, she called, "It's open; you can come in if you want!"

The door creaked open and Rei made herself known to a grief-stricken Minako. "Mina, tell me, what's wrong?"

"I'm find Rei, really," Minako replied coolly. She wanted some consolation desperately; maybe telling Rei _would_ be a good idea. Again, against her wishes, she said, "Don't need to worry; I'm alright."

 _In the window, skillfully,_

 _I sat down._

 _You had a girlfriend, I know._

Minako felt the tears begin to well up again. Her love loved another, and she was well aware of the fact. Maybe they weren't soulmates, her and her love, but rather it was that she was cursed to painfully sit back and watch from a distance, just like she did in the Silver Millennium?

"Mina," Rei broke Minako out of her thoughts, shockingly soothingly, "you are a clearly _not_ alright, so tell me what's wrong."

"You—" Minako's voice cracked, finally revealing her sorrow to the world. "—You know how I feel. I—I told you once before, remember?"

 _Over my shoulder, the smell of grass_

 _Grasp tightly these feelings._

"You're an idiot to be dwelling on a love that will never be sometimes, you know that?" Rei adverted her gaze to the ground. "We don't need love . . . it will only interrupt our duty."

 _Painfully, irritating_

 _Such feelings_

 _Someday, they'll change into flowers._

"Rei, have you ever had someone you loved?" Minako asked, coming out of her silence. "Have you ever?"

"I have . . . and still do." Rei nodded slowly. "But they're to busy moping around on an impossible love to notice me. And besides, I don't need love; I have to keep my devotions solely on Usagi's wellbeing and the protection of the Silver Crystal."

"Everyone needs love," Minako said. "It just hurts the worst when they don't feel the same—or love another person completely different than yourself. But, who did you love Rei?"

"I still love them so much it hurts." Rei winced, as if thinking about something grim or upsetting. She then brought Minako into a tight embrace "You see," she whispered as she laid a light kiss on a shocked Minako's forehead, "I want to make all of your pain disappear, Mina, I want to be the one to make you happy again. . . "

 _In the evening you can bet on_

 _My radiant smiling face_

 _Regardless it goes_

 _Tomorrow I'll smile again_

 _Always always I'll suffer_

" . . . And _you're_ the one I love, Mina. That's why I can't have a romance or even a chance; I can't, _ever_."

Minako's body stiffened as she stared at a slowly retreating Rei with wide eyes. How had she missed that, Rei's love for her? Somehow, all those jabs that were aimed at seemed to take on a new meaning. "You do?"

 _Tears vanish_

 _New love to discover_

 _Seeing Venus_

"Yes, I do." Rei frowned and turned to leave. "I'll be going now, I guess."

"Wait!" Minako protested. She had always found Rei very attractive, but she never knew the extent of her beauty until then, as the moonlights rays reflected off her pale skin and Raven locks through the open-curtained window. Minako felt her heartbeat increase considerably. The only time she had felt this was when she had first seen her love in their lovely royal garments on that faithful night. What was going on with her body, and why now of all times?

 _Awkwardly, fleeting_

 _Are such feelings._

 _In the future, they will be born again._

"What is it Mina?" Rei's sultry voice asked. She looked stony, almost emotionless, at the time being, to the point where Minako began to feel her heart ache as well. "It's not like I have any reason to be here, since you're to stubborn to realize the truth."

Minako actually had the decency to chuckle bitterly. She then suddenly stood uncertainly. "You're a big hypocrite at times, you know that, Rei?"

"How so?" Rei stopped straight in her tracks and raised a curious brow.

 _On the morning walkway, eternally_

 _Our hands were connected_

 _Because I won't forget, right?_

Minako didn't want to hurt Rei; she wanted to do anything _but_ that. The throb in her heart, her thoughts, and the odd butterflies in her stomach seemed to prevail to cause her perplexities. She want her pain to go away, yes, but she didn't want to break Rei's heart. Minako sighed inaudibly, then smiled up at her dark haired companion; she had finally came to her decision.

"That _you're_ saying that _I'm_ too stubborn to realize the truth; I've realized it a long time ago," a moment of silence, "and that you think I won't at least give you a chance."

Rei stared at her, almost looking hopeful, and Minako continued, "But I won't be able to love you completely just yet; I want you to know that."

 _Someday, you will hold me close_

 _Always always, so it's love_

 _My tears I won't show_

"I know." Rei, shockingly, went over and took her lovingly into her arms. "That's why I'm going to try diligently, if you're going to give me a chance, Mina."

 _New love is possible,_

 _Seeing Venus_

She frowned secretly to herself. _I'm so sorry, Usagi, I will always love you, but . . . it's time for me to let go._ Then, for the first time that night, Minako finally smiled a real one. She knew that she wouldn't completely forget her love in an instant, but it was time for her to move on . . . to find a new love. Minako briefly saw Venus shining brightly in the overhead, and she felt as if her past persona was content and at peace with her final decision. "Thank you Rei, for everything."

Rei and Minako both started giggling respectively, returning to their casual selves for the time being.

"God, we sound like some sort of cheesy romance novel!"

"I know right!"

* * *

A/N: So, a light-hearted ending for my first—albeit grim-themed—song-fic, since angst isn't really my style, per se. I still can't believe that I almost forgot about this story after all the work I put into it! Hilarious huh? Well anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this; please don't forget to rate and review!

~NeroJove


	10. Small Lady's Plight

Small Lady wanted to blame everything that had happened in the past few hours on her mother—she really did. Had her mother not left her all alone to steal that stupid crystal, then maybe their Earth wouldn't he crumbling to pure evil as they spoke. Or maybe it was her father's fault; he stood beside his wife rather than guiding her with his wisdom or giving her hope and courage when due with stories of the legendary Sailor Moon, a myth that all children her age were taught in schools as fact.

Oh, how Small Lady wished Sailor Moon was real enough to whisk her away to a real where everything was perfect. Of course, she knew that her father couldn't have been lying about the hero—no, he never lied—but if she was so heroic and real, then why didn't she try to save their world from its imminent downfall when they themselves were powerless, and she harbouring more and love than they could ever dream up of?

Clutching her chest as her tiny feet slammed down onto the tiled floors of the palace, Small Lady let a sigh rip from her throat. Sailor Moon, the young soldier of the moon that was said to stand for love and justice, and yet she will still nowhere to be seen. Sailor Moon almost reminded her of her mother—extraordinarily brave and kind but reduced to spending all of her time in that stuffy palace, vanishing when Small Lady felt that she needed her the most. Her beloved papa was the only one that was ever there for her—and he had _lied_ in order to give her a false sense of futile hope. How dare he?

Small Lady's nostrils flared as she played with the glittering crystal attached to the necklace lying helplessly around her neck. Tears blurred her vision as she sped up, the shoes that she was wear not apparently fit for running. Yes, how could Papa inflict such an atrocity upon her? He was supposed to love her, not rip her heart in two like Mama frequently did! Boy, if Puu got wind of this—

At the thought of her friend, Small Lady's heart warmed amidst the ice that took to valiantly encasing it. Puu was her only true friend—the only person she could rely on. Even if they had originally met in the forbidden parts of the family palace as sorrowful creatures, Puu was still a better person than her wayward parents were, even when the radiated the pure epitome of the happiness that Small Lady so craved!

That was when she collapsed to the ground, the tears that had been obstructing her vision flowing from her eyes with ease. How could she be saying such horrendous things about her parents? She loved them with every fibre of her being—Papa especially—so why did she do something as absurd as that? Why? And denying the existence of Sailor Moon like she did—God, she was such a fool sometimes (although you'd never get her to admit that aloud).

Footsteps shaking the ground drowned out her desperate sobs. As loud as they were, they only gave way to one pair of feet rather than multiple ones. Before Small Lady could utter the simple scream she was mustering up, he was flowering down upon her.

With his crooked grin and wicked eyes, Small Lady had every right to cower into the corner of the palace corridor, veiling the crystal around her neck from his sight hastily like she was. His flaming hair hardly made the effort to conceal the upside-down crescent moon mark that was as dark as the midnight she so much desired, which cause Small Lady to whimper with an eternally quivering lip.

"G-get away from me." She spoke it with her voice wavering so much that it even surprised herself. "P-please."

"Scared, are we, Rabbit?" said the man. "Prince Diamond's going to be pleased when we, the Black Moon Clan, have you and the Silver Crystal in our grasp all at once. And I, Rubeus, will be rewarded handsomely for it. Any last words before you and your entire family rot along with the thirtieth century, Rabbit?"

Rubeus spoke her nickname—if one could even call it that—with such contempt that it made her shudder involuntarily. She glanced up at him with huge, watery red eyes. "Crystal Tokyo won't fall! Sailor Moon will come with Mama's guards, and—"

"They're all encased in ice just like the rest of your precious home," said Rubeus. "And Sailor Moon isn't real enough to save you!"

Just like that, with Small Lady shaking like a leaf, a voice boomed in the distance:

"You! Stay away from Small Lady!"

Small Lady's eyes flickered to the intruder, and her lips instantly pulled back into a bright and renewed smile like no other she had ever recalled having. "Puu!"

Standing before her in all of her insistent glory was none other than her beloved friend, Puu, with her gleaming Garnet Rod raised and her sailor uniform brilliant within the shadows. Her dark-green hair seemed to her been hastily done as if she had rushed to the scene, and her wine-coloured eyes were mad with pure hatred and rage—something that Small Lady had never witnessed the normally unflappable Puu adorning up until just now.

"You will not harm Small Lady!" proclaimed Puu once more, glaring. "Dead Scream!"

The attack sent a scowling Rubeus flying back into a nearby wall. And soon after, in a flash of darkness, he was gone.

"Puu!" Small Lady cried, flinging herself into her friend's arms. She hadn't realised she was crying tears of joy until she felt Puu beam back at her. "I've missed you."

"Likewise, Small Lady," said Puu. "But where's your mother and father?"

Small Lady took this as her cue to sniffle. "I don't know—that guy said something about them being trapped in ice."

Puu's face fell. "I see. Now, Small Lady, did they take the Space-Time Key I had lent you?"

Small Lady fingered a tiny key that was next to the crystal on her necklace. "No, Puu." She sucked in a deep breath. "Why did this have to happen?"

"I don't know," breathed Puu. "But we have to get you to safety. If King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity along with the Inners have fallen—there is no hope at the moment."

Maybe there's something I can do—even if I'm not a Sailor Soldier or still a kid, thought Small Lady. I've got to do something to help like Sailor Moon would!

She quickly took to escaping Puu's grasp. Repeating the mantra over and over again until it would become cemented within her eternal memory, she slipped past Puu, apologising profusely in her head and her tiny finger closing over the Space-Time Key.

"Small Lady!" Puu called. "Small Lady!"But the plea fell upon deaf ears. Small Lady wove through countless hallways and corridors before she came to the room containing the Space-Time. Key in hand, she took a deep breath and entered the Doors, a warm, white light flooding her entire being.

• • •

Where Small Lady came to consciousness was most certainly not thirteenth century Crystal Tokyo, that much was certain. There was no towering buildings ruined by invasion or palaces made of crystals that would forever hold captive leaders. And to be quite frank, it scared Small Lady straight out of her youthful skin (well, not really youthful; she was easily nine-hundred years old, but she looked the part of a young ten-year old girl). For rather than being met with the destruction of Crystal Tokyo, her eyes fluttered open to the sight of young man staring at her with blue eyes that you could just sink into. She was sitting in his lap, and she could vaguely recall the feeling of his lips of hers, making her heart jump.

Someone tore her away from the young man, which was something that Small Lady could say she wasn't relatively pleased about. A blonde girl was glowing over her, her cheeks puffed out childishly.

"I can't believe you just kissed my Mamo-chan! Who do you think you are—?"

The young man, Mamo-chan, apparently, let a sigh tear from her throat. "It was just as accident, Usako. What we should really be concentrating on his how she fell from the sky."

In the distance, a girl with bushy brown hair waved. "Yo, Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san!"

Oh, so the girl was known as Usagi, fittingly enough. Small Lady shuddered. That was strange, as her full name was Usagi Small Lady Serenity. It was probably because of this—Small Lady would never truly know why—that she pulled out a toy gone that looked far too much like a pistol for anyone's comfort onto the Usagi-girl, whose blue eyes widened and darted from Mamo-chan to her friends, who were charging towards them frantically in.

"W-who are you?" stuttered Usagi.

That was when Small Lady's eyes widened and her features grew stony. This Usagi looked identical to her mother, who was always shining with grace in everyone's eyes. They had the exact same shadow of eyes, exactly same style of hair. The thing was, this couldn't be Mama. Her mama was far too brilliant to be acting as immature as this Usagi-idiot was. Her eyes narrowed. Even so, that must mean she had it . . .

"Where is the Legendary Silver Crystal?" Small Lady demanded, pushing the tip of the pistol harder into Usagi-idiot's forehead.

Mamo-chan and Usagi-idiot's friend's scrambled to get her to stop in what she was planning to do, until Mamo-chan hefted her up by her waist and the gun went off, causing the group to jump up and then sigh in relief after realising that it was a fake, with a few tears forming at the corner of Usagi's eyes.

Small Lady's eyes trained on Usagi-idiot for a moment. Yes, this girl couldn't be her mother. Mama wasn't an annoying crybaby who tried to pull the young man away from her—who looked suspiciously like Papa—like Usagi-idiot was. Because there was no way that Usagi-idiot could be her mama—even if she did have the mythical gem, the Legendary Silver Crystal—for Mama would never act as immature as this. Never.

But hindsight was never a kind thing, and Small Lady—no, her new name would become Chibiusa—would end up learning that they hard way. And to be quite frank, Chibiusa would grow to not mind her long plight at all.

* * *

 **A/N: Woah, I've been gone for a while; hope you all don't think I'm dead. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed this small piece - it came to me and I just had to write it down - and don't forget to rate and review! They make me day (no, really, I've got no life).**

 **~NeroJove**


End file.
